The Fifth Sibling
by DaisyaRhine
Summary: Shuhei has lost his memories and is now the eldest brother of the turtle brothers. Warnings might be some oocness with Shuhei and some character bashing. I do not own Bleach or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles they are owned by Tite Kubo and the person who now owns the Ninja Turtle franchise (AKA I couldn't find it) In Progress.
1. New Sibling

Splinter walked around the sewers for something to feed his children. They were all five years old and thought that they were ready to scavenge just like him so he took them with him and was teaching them how. He had told his children to stay together while they scavenged and to stay within eyesight. So he was surprised when they came running back to him screaming about a monster. "Quiet, do you want the humans to hear you down here?"

"But but…", Michelangelo started, looking at him with his big teary blue eyes.

"There is a monster down there.", Donatello finished looking over where they came from to see if it had followed them.

"Yea it was pale with three scars down it's face.", Leonardo stated.

"I bet you were seeing things."

"No we didn't we all saw it!", Donatello said, with a pout on his face. He had always hated being called a liar more than his brothers.

"Ok I will go check it out to see if it went away. You just stay here.", Splinter said. His precious children nodded as he walked over to the source of their fear, as he got closer he some scrapping across the floor. "Is someone out there?" There was a sobbing whimper and the sound of small foot steps running away before there was a pained yelp. "You can come out I wont hurt you.", Splinter said, walking forward.

"No go away, leave me alone.", the voice sounded young, a little too young to down in the sewer in fact.

"Did you fall down young one, I can help you find a way out.", Splinter offered, wincing when he heard a hiss from the young one.

"No go away. I don't want to go up so leave me alone."

Splinter inched a little closer to the voice and looked into the shadows. From what he could make out it was a human boy no older than 12 or 14 years old and he did indeed have a three claw scratch mark on right side of his face over his left eye. It looked healed enough so Splinter didn't feel the need to worry about it. The child's clothes looked to be just rags and he looked a little to pale to be healthy. "Child where are your parents?"

The thin child's bottom lip quivered, "I don't know if I have parents. I don't know."

"Well how about this can you tell me your name?", Splinter said inching forward a little more. He could now see that the child had a badly twisted ankle. He would have to look at that when he could get closer frightened child.

"Master Splinter? Is it safe?", Leonardo asked, as he and his siblings inched forward.

Splinter could see that the movement of his children made the other child move backwards again, "Stay back my children you are scaring him." The turtles looked at each other and backed away.

"They are ok child, they are just children like you.", Splinter said, again inching forward. When he was finally close enough he stopped and looked at the lost child. "So how about that name of yours?"

"I think its….Shusomething. Hisa…Hisagi. Hisagi Shuhei.", the child stumbled out.

"That is a very nice name, you must be visiting New York with your family from Japan.", the moment that he said that the child held his head and started shaking.

"No, no family. Pain all I remember is pain.", tears started to fall down his face. "People afraid of me…an…and I don't know why. I don't want it! I DON'T WANT IT! MAKE IT GO AWAY!"

"Calm down child, everything will be ok.", Splinter said taking the human child into his arms. 'This child has some bad amnesia.'

"Please don't make me I don….don's wa….want to. Every time…all I see is people…not looking at me…..me in the eye. And every…every time…time I do think about it…I just want to hurt them…even kill them and…..I don't know why."

When they child finished he looked up at Splinter and when he looked at him in the eyes he was shocked. He was glad that he taught himself control over his emotions, 'This child's eyes were not red earlier, I think they were grey.' He rubbed the child's back as he watched in fascination as the red eyes turned back to grey.

"Please don't make me go back…I don't want to fell that way.", the child sobbed into his shirt. "I don't want to remember."

"Well then there is only one thing to do then.", the child looked up scared. "How would you like to live with me and my sons? You will be safe and I can teach you a great many things. But you will have to pardon their reactions to your eyes if you get angry ok."

"Will they hate me?"

"No, they are simply five year old boys who are not used to eyes changing color. Eventually they will get used to them, just like I did.", Splinter explained, with a smile on his face. The child fell into his arms sobbing. Splinter picked him up and walked over to his children. Kneeling down he looked at them as they back away slightly, "Come meet your new brother."

"Brother?", asked Michelangelo. "He isn't our brother."

Tears gathered into the human child's eyes. Leonardo walked up and looked at the human boy as he tried to hide in their master's shirt. Smiling Leo said, "Hi, my name is Leo."

"His…Hisagi Shuhei.", was the child's meek reply.

"Hisagi…I like it."

"Actually Leonardo that is his last name, his first name is Shuhei.", Splinter corrected. "In the Japanese culture they say their last names first."

Leo gave a big smile to his other brothers, "Our new brother's name is Shuhei."


	2. Kazeshini

Ok my readers here is the second chapter

A 22 year old male slept heavily, snoring lightly. He was completely unaware of his door opening and a figure sneaking into his room. From the door way three other heads peaked in to watch what was going to happen. They all new that waking the slumbering figure was different every morning; on some day the person could be the grumpiest person to wake and on other days he was silly. The figure yelled out before jumping at the sleeping person, the slumbering person's right hand grabbed a katana and bashed the jumping figure on the shell. The figure yelped and collapsed on the bed while the sleepy person opened their grey eyes to look at the three in his door way. "Really you sent Mikey to wake me up?", he said with a smile. "I thought you guys took turns?"

The other three laughed as Mikey sat up and rubbed his head. "Did you really have to hit me.", the turtle with the orange bandana mask groaned.

Chuckling the older got up to look and see if he had really hurt his baby brother. "Not my fault I was having a fighting dream.", the human male explained throwing his arm around his brothers shoulders.

Mikey leaned into his brother as the other turtles came into the room. Donny smiled as he tightened his purple bandana mask, "We do, but Mikey offered to wake you two days in a row." His grey eyes shined with happiness as he sat on other side of eldest brother. The other two sat at the end of he bed.

"So what was it about this time?", Leo asked worriedly. The younger brothers have always checked on the oldest after he woke up. Some of his dreams hurt him sometimes and they hated when their older brother was hurt emotionally.

"It was weird, I was fighting with some people wearing black Shihakushō. We were fight those monster I keep dreaming about."

"You mean the ones with the black bodies, holes in their chest, and white makes.", Raphael asked, cocking his head to side.

"Except that they were working for someone this time, I heard the name being said but I didn't catch it. He was wearing a white version of the Shihakushō. He had brown hair and eyes. I could tell just by looking at him that he had done me and my comrades wrong. I could feel my self get angry just by looking at him. But the one I got angry with the most was a black man with long black hair, he had his eyes covered. I can only assume he is blind. The pineapple red head was there too…", his breathing stated to pick up. He could feel it, the emotional pain.

"Shuhei it's ok, you are here with us remember. There is no need to dwell on him. He doesn't deserve your attention if he hurt you.", Donny said, rubbing his eldest brothers arm. 'Stupid red head.', the purple turtle thought to himself. He normally wasn't one to get angry but, this was his brother and no one hurt his brother.

"So was there anyone else that you have never seen before?", Leo asked.

Blinking away the tears Shuhei nodded, "Yea a blond guy he covered…covered…half his face with his bangs."

His breathing picked up again causing Donny and Mikey to hug him. Raph and Leo looked at each other their only thought was, 'Another one?'

"Hey bro, its ok. Don't pay him any mind either.", Donny said backing away. "Is that everything?"

Shuhei nodded, "That's all I can remember."

"Ok then lets go eat then.", Leo said holding his hand out for his human brother.

Shuhei smiled and took his brothers hand, "Yea, lets."

When he was stood up Mikey said, "Did you get another tattoo?"

Shuhei smiled and nodded, "Yea it just seemed right to get." Over the ten years that he has lived with his family he has gotten five tattoos. He has the blue line across his left cheek and the bridge of his nose, the 69 tattoo on his left cheek, his release weapon on his back right shoulder, four black claw marks going up his left arm, and his new tattoo of two red eyes in the shadows on the back of his neck. At one point he was tempted to get a lip ring, but changed his mind when realized what that was going to look like to the others around him when he went above ground. So Shuhei just stuck with the tattoos.

"Man Master Splinter is going to kill you.", Raph said with a laugh as they walked out of the oldest's room.

When they jumped down from the ledge that their rooms were on Shuhei spoke with a smirk, "He already knows, I let him know last night when I went to get it after work." Shuhei looked up at said master sitting at the table all set with breakfast, "Isn't that right father."

The old rat looked at his oldest and chuckled, "He did tell me last night. He just didn't want to get punished again like he did after the last two tattoos that he did." The rat's sons took their places at the table and prayed for the meal in front of them.

"I swear the punishment you can get from dad just because you put something on your body is ridiculous.", Shuhei said with a smirk on his face. He grunted when he got bopped on the head with his fathers' tail and then laughed with the rest of his siblings.

"You are still being punished." Mikey laughed out. He yelped when he almost fell out of his chair. "Master! Why did you pull me?" they all laughed as a family and finished their meal talking about everything they could think of.

After breakfast the siblings went to their rooms to get their weapons for practice with their master. Master Splinter had them split up into groups of two and threes. Shuhei was against Donny and Raph while Leo was against Mikey. Shuhei decided to let Raph and Donny work together against him. Raph was predictable and attacked first. His red bandana brother came at him with strength and pure muscle. Shuhei quickly pulled this katana out of its sheath and parried him. The eldest then proceeded to grab his brothers other hand threw him against Donny who had decided to attack right then. Both grunted as they ran into each other and crashed into the ground. The eldest brother didn't give them a chance to get up and as he retaliated quickly. Their eyes widened and they quickly scrambled to dodge the oncoming attack.

Shuhei stayed on the attack and darted after his brothers. Leo and Mikey looked at each other and nodded, which caused Splinter to cock an eyebrow at the two. He then burst out laughing when the two jumped into the spar. Shuhei easily dodged his brothers' attempts to strike him and retaliated with just as much force. For about an hour Shuhei spared his younger brothers and he did so with a smile on his face. He knew that his dreams were his old memories that he didn't want to remember. And he also knew that there were people searching for him. He really hoped that they never found him because where he was now he was having the time of his life and he was happy.

When their master called an end to their spar he couldn't help but chuckle as the four turtles collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He looked over at his oldest with pride. The man was still standing up and telling his siblings what a great job they did. He could see it in his sons' face that he was truly happy. "Go get ready for work my son.", Splinter said.

Shuhei bowed to his master, "Yes, Master Splinter." He then walked out to take a shower. He stopped in the door way, "Master should I practice with my released form when I get home?"

Splinter shook his head, "No my son, relax with you brothers. You have practiced with it the last several nights. Take a break."

"Yes, father.", Shuhei said with a smile. Turning to Michelangelo he said, "Make sure the games are ready when I get home."

Mikey, gave a thumbs up, "You got it bro."

Shuhei then walked out of the room. "Master? Are we going to be punished for losing to Shuhei?"

Splinter looked at Leonardo, "No, my son. Your brother has many years on him from his practice from me. Losing you to your older brother warrants no punishment. If anything by fighting him you four shall become better. That is why I have you brother fight alone. He is very skilled at what he does and it is my belief that it is past that helps him fight so well. Thus I had to have him be a lone fighter."

"But he fights so well with us master.", Donny said. "Why can't he fight with us?"

"His amnesia and the constant memories that plague his dreams. They tell him what he has forgotten, no matter how much he does not wish to remember. Because of this I can not have you all fight together as a whole unit. With ever dream he has more and more skills return to him. These skills that he is relearning are not Ninjutsu, it is far more violent and could lead to a bloody death. His blade has seen many slain to it; I can tell that the spirit his katana is very protective of him. This blade will not let anyone hurt him. This is why I do not let you all fight as a team, because his path is his own. Just as you four have you own."

The turtles sat there in aw, they had no clue that their older brother was so different from them. "So his path is different because of his past.", Leo said more to himself. Looking at his master, "So we have to respect that."

"Do not get me wrong he is still your brother and he will fight for you if he needs to. He loves you all so much and will protect you all with his life. Nothing in his path will change that about that, nothing.", Splinter said, causing the four turtles to smile.

"Master when you talked about his katana, you made it sound like there was more to it.", Leo stated.

"Yea, why did you make it seem like it was alive?", Raph questioned, his gold eye holding suspicion.

"It is my believe that your brothers katana is not from out plain of existence. His sword is holding an old spirit. One of death and murder, but also of protectiveness. That katana was not in my collection, it appeared over night. Your brother is the only one that can wield that katana. I doubt the spirit that resides in it will let anyone else use it. Not even I can hold it.", Splinter explained, with a grim face.

Feel free to tell me how I can make this any better and I will do my best.


	3. People From the Past

Ok guys here is Chapter three. I hope you all enjoy it like I did writing it.

I would also like to thank my friend ShiroHollow96 for supporting my storyies and helping me out with ideas.

Shuhei carefully lifted the manhole cover and looked around. He needed to make sure that no one saw him leave the sewers. Carefully and quietly he placed the cover down and walked into Aprils shop. April looked up from what she was doing and smiled at him, "Ready to work?"

Giving a big smile Shuhei replied, "You bet ya."

"The truck can in last night all the new merchandise is in the storage room. Just clock in and get started with that.", April said with a smile on her face. She was happy that the oldest was working with her. He was really intelligent and very good with customers. Anyone that came to her store left with a smile whether or not the bought something, he was getting a lot of good reviews on their site. Master Splinter did a really good job raising him. "When you are done let me know because I need to go to the bank."

"Do you want me to go instead?", Shuhei asked, punching in to be on the clock.  
>April shook her head, "No, I will have Casey with me no need to worry about that. I just want you to keep an eye on the store while I am gone."<p>

"Ok, I can do that. I will finish this up a quickly as I can.", Shuhei replied, walking to the back. "Well this is a bigger hull than usual.", he said to himself. He got to work opening boxes and unloading the merchandise. Each piece was different and so the 22 year old had to decide what put on display and what to put in the back for another time. After close to an hour of un-boxing and the placement of merchandise, he broke down all the boxes and carried it out to the back. When he threw the boxes into the recycling bin he about jumped out of his skin when he turned around. "Casey.", said idiot was on the ground laughing. "How many times have I told you to stop sneaking up on me?"

"More than enough.", the laughing man said getting up from the ground. "I just rather you be mad at me than my own girlfriend you know."

Chuckling the Japanese man rolled his eyes, "Yea I know. April and be scary when she is mad, I am just glad I don't have to have to deal with it as a boyfriend."

"Hey you act like you don't want to date a girl.", teased Casey shaking hands with his friend.

"I can't saw who I will end up with, I am bisexual you know.", Shuhei smirked he knew full well that Casey hated then he brought he like males too.

Like clock work Casey shivered, "Man I hate when you do that." Shuhei burst out laughing causing Casey to glare at him.

"Come on April is inside waiting for me to let her know when I am done. Besides I know she is waiting for you as well.", Shuhei commented, throwing his arm over his friends shoulders.

As they started to walk inside Casey commented, "Another tattoo? I though you said the last one was the last."

"Yea, I only said that because I didn't want to get into trouble again with dad. But I told him last night before I left for work.", the human son of Splinter said, with a smile on his face.

"So are we still on for this weekend?"

"Count me in, I am going to take you out.", Shuhei taunted, causing April to laugh at the two men.

"Oh really now? I remember last time I pounded you into the dust.", Casey said back, equally as taunting.

"Now boys, you can continue this another time.", April giggled out. "I need to go."

"Sorry April, you can leave the shop to me.", Shuhei said with a smile.

April walked up to him and hugged him, to which Shuhei was happy to reply with kind. April pulled out of the hug and grabbed Casey's hand, "We'll be back. Make a lot of happy customers."

Shuhei laughed, "Don't worry about, you can count on me."

When April left Shuhei went behind the counter and started adding the merchandise into the computer system. He was about half way done when a little girl came skipping in. "Shu I am back.", she said in her adorable high voice.

"Well well, if it isn't little Annabelle trying to get her mom to buy her more.", Shuhei said coming around the counter to pick up the child as her mom walked in. He looked at her mom and smiled, "I am glad to see you back again too."

"Oh well, Annabelle just loves coming here to see you. You always make her day whether she gets anything or not.", the mother giggled out. "But seeing as it is her birthday tomorrow I asked if she wanted anything special and she said she wanted something from this store and that was to see you."

"Well, in that case you are in luck because I got you something.", Shuhei said sitting her down on the counter.

"Really?", Annabelle asked excitedly. Her green eyes shown with happiness, "I get to see you and get a present?"

Shuhei laughed and knelt behind the counter just as more customers walked in, "I will be with you in a moment. Please look around to see what you like." He popped up from behind the counter holding something behind his back. "When I saw this it reminded me of your collection and the fact that your birthday was coming up so I asked Miss O'Neil if I could buy it for you." His smile got bigger as Annabelle's gave an excited squeal, but he also kept his the corner of his eye on the new customer looking around.

He pulled the antique doll out from behind his back and nearly burst out laughing when Annabelle just stared. She looked at him with the happiest look he had ever seen her wear, "For me?"

As the little girl asked this he handed her the doll, "Yeap, besides I couldn't think of a better owner of her than you." He kissed her on the forehead as she gently hugged the doll to her chest. "The only thing I ask is that you take good care of her."

"Umm hum, I will. She will be in the best care."

"Good", Shuhei said smiling and picking her off the counter. He placed her on the floor after saying, "Now you go enjoy your birthday princess."

"I will, all my friends will be so envious of me."

"Envious, that is a big word for a seven year old.", Shuhei said with a smile. "Where did you learn that?"

"From you of course.", Annabelle giggled out as she and her mother walked out of the store.

"Your good with kids.", the other customer said.

Shuhei turned to him with a smile, "Yea, I love children. I hope to teach marshal arts to children around her age on day."

"That seems like a fine dream.", the man said.

Shuhei finally gave the guy a full look over. He was a tall and gruff looking man, with short white hair, grey eyes, a piercing in his left eyebrow. He very strong looking man, he passed Shuhei test on physical attractiveness. But there was something about him that was familiar, he just couldn't place. "Have you found something to you liking?"

"Not really. Though I must ask have I seen you before?"

Shuhei gave him a confused look before holding his head in slight pain. He could see pictures flying past his vision. That man was in them but he was wearing the black Shihakushō that he saw in his dreams and he was saving him from one of the monsters. When he came to he shook his head, "No, sorry. I don't think I have met you before. I must be one of those faces."

"Are you sure? Is it possible that we crossed paths on the street.", the man said, cocking an eyebrow.

"No I am positive. My father would have never let me go off alone when I was younger.", Shuhei said, walking behind the counter to sit on the stool.

"Are you ok?"

Shuhei chuckled, "Yea, it happens all the time. The headaches I mean, I have been doing it since I was a child." 'Ok, why is this happening in the middle of the day that never happens. I stopped doing that when I was 14 years old.' The man said 'ok' before waking out of the store, "Have a good day sir, come back soon." When the man was out of the store Shuhei sighed, 'Actually I hope he never comes back. I don't like having flashes in the middle of the day.'

When the man walked over to his friends to were confused to see him concentrating so hard. "So why did you go in there Kensei? I didn't take you for a collector.", Hiyori sneered.

"The Spiritually Pressure I felt in there was familiar and now I know why.", Kensei snarled at her. "It is higher than normal, lieutenant level no less."

"Hey, Kensei is right. That is a high spiritual pressure.", commented Shinji. "So who was it?"

"Mashiro do you remember that last little boy I save before I became a Visord?"

The green haired thought, "Yea, he was crying wasn't he? Grey eye?"

"The spiritual pressure belongs to him, the same boy. Not only that, he is the missing lieutenant from ninth division. Yet when I mention that I thought I knew him from somewhere he told me he didn't know me, but he has the same tattoo on the left side of his face that I have. Yet he acted as if he had no clue what I was talking about.", Kensei said.

"What do you mean?", asked Love. "Are you trying to tell us that he has lost his memories."

"Yes and no. The way he was talking was saying that his life never happened in Soul Society but more like it had happened here in New York instead.", Kensei explained. It was then that it dawned on the others as their faces went into shock.

Ok so I have a couple of polls going on right now:

One is for who Shuhei should be with in this story. Should it be Kensei or Ichigo?

The second poll is the story I should write in addition to this one. It is up on my profile should you wish to vote. See you guys when I get the next chapter out.


	4. This is not my day!

Ok yall, here is the next chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Casey and April got back and were smiling until they saw the condition that Shuhei was in. April immediately went to the younger's side, "Shu, are you ok?"

He looked up and smiled at her, "Yea, I will be fine. I had one of those headaches you know. I didn't let it get in the way when customer came in, promise."

April gave a sight of relief and lightly punched him in the arm, "You made me think someone hurt you." She was glaring at him a little irritated.

"Sorry I didn't mean to worry you, it happened when one the customers came in.", Shuhei said.

'That's not good. That means more memories were coming through, only this time it was during the day.', Casey thought to himself. 'That can only mean that the people from his past are here in New York.'

Shuhei got up and turned to them, "I am going to go to the storage room to pull out more merchandise." He then walked to the back and took a deep breath when he reached the room, 'This sucks, why did they have to find me why. That is only one person from my past there is no telling how many more that are going to show up.' Going in he picked out a few items that looked more eye catching than the rest and walked back to the front of the store. Deciding not to worry about it Shuhei put on a big smile. "Lets make the rest of the day better."

"Your right, no need to dwell on your lost headache now. Come on stock those shelf's."

At the end of his work day Shuhei left the shop with his backpack to go shopping for more food for his family. He put in his IPod and started listening to his music and by the time he reached the store he was humming. He pulled the list out of his pocket and looked at it. He was about half way done with his shopping when he acitdentally bumped some one with his cart. Looking up he pulled out an ear bud, "I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Shuhei. There is nothing to worry about. I haven't seen you in a while.", the teen had orange hair and brown eyes.

Shuhei cocked his head to the side, "Ummm, I don't know you so why should I have seen you at some point."

A young woman walked around the corner she had blue grey eyes and short black hair, "Who are you….Shuhei. Why have you never come back?" She tried to run up and hug him only for him to back away and give her a funny look.

"Um…I am need to go around to finish my shopping, so if you would please move.", Shuhei groaned holding his head. He saw her in flashes in most she was handing him a stack of papers in others she was sitting next to him in some sort of meeting. He came too not too long later to the two looking at him with shock.

"Are you ok?", the black haired girl asked, reaching forward to touch his arm.

Snapping out of it he pulled himself and the cart backwards with a jerk, "I fine I just need to finish this before I go home. So if you will excuse me." he turned his cart around and walked the other way. When he got to the next aisle he stopped and took a deep breath. 'There is no doubt in my mind now; these people are the ones looking for me.' After calming down he did the rest of his shopping and went to pay, while in line he came across a child with white spiky hair and aqua blue eyes.

When the child caught him looking he smiled, "Is something funny?" This was said in a sort of growl that had him chuckling.

"No, no sorry! It's the way you carry yourself, you kind of remind me of a couple of my siblings. Actually more so one over the others."

"Siblings?", the kid asked. "What do you mean?"

Shuhei cocked his head to the side, "Well the way you act older than you are. You want to be seen as an adult. My little brother Leo, he acts the same way."

Nodding his head in understanding the bleached haired child replied, "I see." Before walking away growling 'Masumoto' under his breath. After hearing that name more flashes happened they were of an orange headed woman with a large bust. He came out of it just in time to move forward to pay. He did however miss the child looking at him with concern. Toshiro walked up to Ichigo and Rukia, stopping them from stepping into view of Shuhei. "Wait.", was the simple command.

"But…", Rukia began, getting cut off by the captain.

When he felt Shuhei leave the building he spoke, "I think it is best to leave him be."

"But Captain Hitsugaya, he is the entire reason that we are out here. To bring him back home.", Rukia exclaimed. "We just lost time to follow him. He needs to come home."

"Yea, Toshiro. I thought it was your mission to bring him back home?", Ichigo challenged.

"First off it is Captain Hisugaya to you Kurosaki.", Toshiro said leveling his icy eyes on the substitute. "Second do not question me, Lieutenant. I have made my order clear when I said wait.", this was said to Rukia, who backed away slightly in fear. Entering the store Kensei looked over at the Soul Reapers as the captain put them in their place. "Last, call me crazy but I feel he should be left here. When I muttered Masumoto's name he held his head in pain. Which can only mean that he has no memories. Yes these memories can be revived but there is a potential cost that I feel he is not willing to lose."

"Captain Hitusgaya you can disobey a direct order for Captain Yamamoto. It can get you de-seated or worse thrown in a cell.", Rukia tried to reason with the young captain.

Kensei cocked his eyebrow impressed at the youthful captain, 'He caught on quick, that youthful appearance of his is deceiving. I can see why he is a captain. Yet, I question why he is willing to disobey the Head Captain.'

"It isn't a matter of if I can, It is a matter of if I will.", Toshiro said, standing up strait. "If I get de-seated for disobeying this one order it will be called into question because I have never disobeyed any order. "Besides that was not my orders. My orders were to find and I could bring him back do. I am just choosing not to obey the second part, it is optional."

"This isn't like you Captain; you have never done this before. You will be punished.", Rukia again tried to reason.

Toshiro closed his eyes while Kensei watched impressed, 'He sees it. The pain that boy is going to go through if he ever gains back those memories the way they want them to return. But does he see the other thing?'

_Flashback_

_"__No, no sorry! It's the way you carry yourself, you kind of remind me of a couple of my siblings. Actually more so one over the others." _

_"__Siblings?...What do you mean?"_

_Shuhei cocked his head to the side, "Well the way you act older than you are. You want to be seen as an adult. My little brother Leo, he acts the same way."_

_Nodding his head in understanding the bleached haired child replied, "I see."_

_End Flashback_

"Besides I couldn't go through with the other half of my order anyways, he would never get his position back anyway."

Both Rukia and Ichigo yelled, "WHAT?"

Kensei smirked, 'So he did feel it. Very impressive, just where was this kid found? And by whom?'

Turning to Rukia he asked one question and it was that one question that explained everything, "Have you ever heard of Soul Rebirthal?"

Rukia covered her mouth in shock and whispered 'no'. Kensei started to chuckle and walked out of the store. 'You have to hand it to that captain. He knows the rules even for something as rare of Soul Rebirthal. Soul Society needs more people like that boy. He has a good head on his shoulders.'

Shuhei got home and put his backpack on the kitchen floor. Then he sat down and buried his head in his hands. Splinter walked in and looked at his oldest in confusion, "My son what happened today?"

Leaning back into his chair he looked his father in the eye, "Remember you used to tell me that one day the people I disappeared from will find me? Well today I ran into several, and I had my dream flashes in the middle of the day three times." Splinter looked at his son sadly and sat next to him. "Master I don't want to go back. I get this bad feeling when I think about them taking me away. I don't know why, but I am afraid. Afraid they won't let me come back home."

"My son your path is a dark and shadowed one. I have told you that since you first came to me. You my son are destined for great things. In your life you have many more difficult decisions laid before you.", the rat explained to his son, whose shoulders started shaking by barely contained tears. "All you have to do is make the right choices and your path will show itself."

"But what if my path takes me away from my family; I don't want to leave you guys.", Shuhei chocked out. "I want to stay here with you. It doesn't have to be in the sewers for me but I want to be near you."

"If your path takes you away from us my son, then you must have the strength to find you way back time from time. Every family has to split, yet the connection that is created shall never fade. It will grow stronger everyday. Do not stray from your path my son because if you do then bad things could happen to make the situation even worse."

Shuhei looked at his father, "But Master what if my path makes things worse?"

Splinter smiled, "Well then we face it head on as a family until it passes."

Shuhei smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes, "Yea your right."

"Now I do believe Donatello is in his lab working on something. He did not leave with your brothers to petrol. I believe he needs two heads to work on whatever his brilliant mind has on it.", Splinter mischievously whispered. Shuehei smiled back and went to his brothers lab, intending to make his work harder if it wasn't dangerous.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

OK my readers the poll for Shuhei's other half is still up. Get your votes in before I finally decide to have him paired. I don't know when that will be, but I am writing this without an outline. So that means it could happen anytime. Till next time my wonderful readers. ;)


	5. Online Fun

Hey yall I am back with another chapter.

BTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBT

The next day Shuhei was seen in a coffee shop with dark orange headphones on his head. These headphones were connected to a computer right in front of him where he was trying to hold back his laughter, "You guys missed me by a long shot."

"The area you are describing I left that area three minuets ago Geo.", Shuhei chuckled out.

"Well on the contrary GrandFire, you never know what to believe. I never fallow a predictable patter and you know that.", Shuhei explain, as if talking to a child. "You should know this; you have been playing games with me for three months."

Kensei and his friends walked in just as he burst out laughing. Kensei looked over at him and chuckled. "You see Rex, that's the point. He is the only one that I would give hints to like that. He should know me by now, especially if he is in the same online class as me."

Shuhei snorted, "Um yea no. Never gonna…oh my god." Shuhei's eyes went wide, "How did you find me you were on the other side of the map? On the ground no less. Stop laughing because you know I will get away. I am just that good."

Mashiro looked at Kensei, "Um, who is he talking to? He is starting to sound like a loon." Kensei did reply but not with the one she wanted, he laughed. "What is so funny?"

"He is wearing headphones, who do you think he is talking to?", Mashiro looked, her shoulders dropped when she realized how dumb she sounded.

(Let's hear what was really happening)

"You guys missed me by a long shot.", Shuhei laughed out.

"Are you serious, stupid ScarBoard96. How did I miss you for a third time in a row?", a voice in his head phones yelled.

"The area you are describing I left that area three minuets ago Geo.", Shuhei chuckled out.

"Damn it Scar. I knew you were lying when you said you never moved.", another voice said.

"Well on the contrary GrandFire, you never know what to believe. I never fallow a predictable patter and you know that.", Shuhei explain, as if talking to a child. "You should know this; you have been playing games with me for three months."

"Ohhhhhh, way to go Scar. Now he is going to find you.", commented his partner. "Man if you would only stay still they would never be able to find you."

"Grrrrr, stop taunting me you jerk. I will find you just you wait.", GrandFire yelled. "Would you stay still?"

Shuhei snorted, "Um yea no. Never gonna…oh my god." Shuhei's eyes went wide, "How did you find me? You were on the other side of the map! On the ground no less. Stop laughing because you know I will get away. I am just that good."

(Now back to the present)

"Oh my goodness you flanked me. What the hell…I died.", Shuhei face held shock.

"You were a cup? How did we miss a cup?", Geo asked.

"Your kidding right this is Scar we are talking about. He finds ways to make is seem like it didn't move.", GrandFire said. He then cursed, "I am so screwed."

Kensei and his friends watched Shuhei make a face. The twenty year old then smiled, "Oh is that so. What big object did you turn into this time?" He moved clicked away on the keyboard, "Is it a big box, a refrigerator…."

As he was saying these things he was smirking and leaned into the screen. "This is not how I imagined what the lieutenant of ninth division would be like.", said Love, with a genuine smile on his face.

"You can say that again. But he seems more fun this way.", Shinji commented. "Not as serious as his picture suggests."

"…or maybe you are a book self, or a desk or…the bottle under the bed.", Shuhei said in a victory voice. "Way too easy, now to find Geo."

"How did you know? Did you use your computer mindreading.", GrandFireZero growled out.

"Um…first off again there is no such thing as computer mindreading. Second I reinstate we have been playing games together for he last three months. Last you are the only one dumb enough to get stuck in a dumb situation like that. A bottle under the bed how dumb do you think I am?", Shuhei chuckled out. "Oh oo oo, Rex he is coming you way."

"Oh crap how did you find me?", GeoTheMagician asked, trying to get his prop to run away. He cursed when he got killed.

"I am not saying a word.", Shuhei said with a smug face. "Hey guys times up. Same time next week?"

"Not me, I got to study for a class I am failing. Maybe the week after.", RexSunburstDD said. "I will keep you guys posted."

"Sure thing, Rex. We will likewise.", Geo replied.

"I think SaberDaddy45 and HighJacker15, are getting on next week.", GrandFire said.

"Dang it, every time.", Rex said, logging off.

Shuhei and the other two laughed, "See you guys next week." Shuhei took off his headphone with a chuckle, "Rex you sorry dog. Always missing the fun with those two." He then proceeded to get online to turn in his homework. He did his homework turn ins above the ground because he didn't want anyone to find his family by tracking him. Once his homework was turned in Shuhei started to pack his belongings.

"That seemed fun.", Kensei commented, causing Shuhei to look at him shocked. "What was it?"

The twenty-two year old shook his head, "Garry Mod Prop Hunt. A lot of people play it."

"Never heard of it. What do you do in it?", Kensei said, looking at the kid in the eye. For someone who had a scar on his face and tattoos, he was easy on the eyes.

Shuhei then turned to continue putting his things away as he explained, "Well some of the people you play with are the hunters and the others are the scientist that they are hunting. The scientist is able transform into an object. Each object has a set life so the hunters have to be carful in what they shoot because they will loose life if the object they are shooting is not the scientist."

"It sounds interesting. What made you start playing?", Kensei asked, trying to sound as conversational as possible.

Shuhei smiled at that, "Well, I was watching other Youtubers play it. One day I thought 'what the hell', so I made my own YouTube account and I became a Youtuber. It is actually very fun. The only thing you have to watch out for is keeping up the updates. YouTube fans like to have their favorites update as often as the can."

Kensei nodded, "So why do you do it here, instead of at home?"

"Well…", the kid started, scratching the back of his head. "My dad doesn't like the language I use sometimes when I am really gaming. I kind of have a bit of a loose tongue if you know what I mean. We, as in my brothers and me, don't want our baby brother leaning to curse as often as me and one of my other brothers do. Grant it my younger siblings are all the same age most of the year, its just Mike is the baby of the family." Shuhei gave a sheepish smile after his explanation, "Sorry maybe too much information?"

Kensei shook his head with a chuckle, "No kid, not at all."

Shuhei smiled at him and ran out to go home. Before he reached the door he called out, "Thanks Courtney!"

The girl behind the counter looked up and smile, "Don't worry about it. Come back anytime."

Shuhei ran all the way to the library where he was meeting his online course friend, Michael Drum. "Hey Michael!", Shuhei yelled, catching the red heads attention.

Michael opened his chocolate brown eyes and smiled at his approaching friend. And with his Porto Rican accent he said, "Hey you are two minuets late. What took you so long?" He stood up at his full height of 6 foot 5 inches but unlike his Japanese friend his body was built for swimming rather than the marshal arts training that Shuhei had gotten.

Shuhei laughed and high fived his best friend, "Ironically I was talking to someone at the coffee shop where I play online. He had never heard of prop hunt."

Michael's face took to shock, "Are you kidding? They never heard of prop hunt?"

Shuhei shook his head, "Nope, I had to explain it to him." Both he and Michael burst out laughing. "Hey lets head inside and get the last part of this project done. My dad wants me home for some extra training tonight."

Michael shook his head as he and Shuhei walked up the steps, "How do you do it? How do you balance all the things that you do?"

Shuhei shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, I am just able to juggle it. Maybe that is how God wanted me."

"So what did you do this time, other than getting that awesome new tattoo you got?", Michael asked with a smirk.

Shuhei smiled, "Nothing, he feels that I need to train a little harder on some days more than usual." He grinned at his best friend, "You like, came to me at night. It is like they protect me in my dreams. So I thought why not get it as a tattoo and be protected all the time."

Michael chuckled lightly as they entered the library, "It is really cool, but creepy at the same time too." Giving a mischievous look to his best friend, "Are you sure that it won't scare people away from having their children learn from you?"

"Meee, It's not my problem if they judge me based on my tattoos. What I have on my body does not make me a bad person and if they can't see that then that is their problem.", Shuhei said with confidence, face holding a smirk.

"That's you, always without a care in the world of how people see you. You let your actions do all the talking. That's why you are my best friend, because you and me are alike in this.", Michael said with just as much confidence in his voice. "We had a group meeting Britney."

Britney smiled at them, "They are all ready here, same place."

"Thanks a ton chika.", Shuhei said, as he and Michael walked away to the back of the library.

"Oi, stop calling me that bifreak.", Britney retaliated fist in the air, causing both boys to laugh lightly as they walked away.

"Ok so when are you going to tell me how you know where I am hiding every time? It is driving me nuts.", Michael glared at his best friend.

"Are you brain dead, I distinctly remember me telling you that I am never going to tell that trade secret of mine. I said you had to figure out on your own.", Shuhei chuckled, taking a seat next to one of his group members.

Michael plopped in the seat next to him with a pout, "Jerk." Shuhei and the other group members laughed as his pitiful expression.

From across the street a young man with blue hair watched his master's target, "Yea, he is here. How do you want me to proceed on getting him?" His equally blue eyes on the brunet with the scar on his smiling face.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

I do not own prop hunt, I was just using it in my fic. as Shuhei is a Youtuber.

A couple of notes the vote for who Shuhei should end up with is still going on. I have added a few extras to make the voting more interesting. ;)

Also I came to realize that I could only show on Poll at a time so now that I know that I have put it in my Profile while I am still waiting on the results. When it is closed it will have been deleted from my profile. Let me know what I should write next my wonderful readers.

See you next time. ;)


	6. New Friends Are Questionable

Hello my wonderful readers, here is a new chapter.

Also I feel I should include an explanation. I have nothing against bisexuals, the comment in the last chapter between Shuhei and Britney was their affectionate way of saying that they care for each other. It is just their playful banter. In the oddest way possible of course, I meant no insult to any reading this story. I have friends that are bisexual, gay, and what not. Sexual preference does not bother me at all. So I apologize to anyone who was insulted by the name calling between the characters.

I would also like to apologize for how this was written. I was at a writers block and I could not even think of an idea to save my life. I was watching one of my favorite YouTuber play Prop Hunt when the idea came to me. Sorry I just didn't know how to continue from where I had left off. I did the first thing that came to mind. I came up with the ideas for the YouTuber names, I have not copied these names from anywhere. So if they end up being someone else's youtube account names. I apologize as well, I promise these just came to my head.

Ok, so lets get back to the story shall we. :)

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei walked out of the library, him and Michael going the opposite direction. "See ya man, can't wait to see the grade we get.", Shuhei said to his friend.

Michael smiled, "Don't short your self out man, you were with us. There is no doubt that we are going to get one of the best grades."

Shuhei smiled then ran off. He was unaware of the figure following him on the roof though. He ran to the sub station and waited for the train, so he sat down and looked at his phone. He looked up startled when someone sat next to him. He was a young blue haired man who looked a little awkward. "Hey you ok?"

The blue haired man looked up at him, "Yea, I am fine. Just had an awkward conversation with some one I know."

Shuhei laughed, causing the blue haired man to look at him shocked. "Don't sweat it, it will blow over. あなたは日本からではないですね。(You are from Japan are you not?)."

"だから何私は場合はどうなりますか？(So what if I am)", the blue haired male stopped. "Wait how did you know? And your American how do you know Japanese?"

"Your accent, I have heard it in movies. It is also the place I am originally from. But I am happy here, in New York. I could never go back.", Shuhei explained with a smile on his face. "Besides, それはしばらく今までに一度私の母国語を話すのは良いことです。(It is good to speak my native tongue every once in a while.)"

The blue haired guy chuckled, "いや私はそれがあると思います。(Yea I guess it is.)" He looked at the burnet laughing next to him, "Names Grimmjow."

"Shuhei. Say do you dye you hair? I like it, it suits you.", the burnet said with a smile on his face. "So where are you headed?"

Grimmjow smiled, "To find a place to stay. I am visiting for a while. I just forgot to call ahead for a hotel. I realized that on the plane." He looked at the laughing Shuhei, 'He is different then how Aizen described him. I thought he would be more like Tousen. The blind idiot did say this man was his lieutenant when he was part of Soul Society.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. That was rood of me, please forgive me.", Shuhei said catching his breath.

Grimmjow shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Shuhei chuckled, "So any way about your hair. Is it natural? That would be totally awesome."

Smiling the blue haired guy shook his head, "Yes, it is natural. Have no clue why though."

Shuhei laughed, not that Grimmjow heard it as the train came through. Shuhei got up and held his hand out for his blue haired companion. "I can tell you what stop to get off at to find a good hotel to stay in while you are here. Just watch out for the pick pockets that might be on the train today. They are not there everyday, but sometimes they are there." Grimmjow smiled and got up, following his brunet haired companion into the train. Once on the train Shuhei pointed out an exit, "This is where you will get off."

"Are you going to show me one?", Grimmjow asked, tryimg to get the twenty year old to follow him.

Shuhei smiled and shook his head, "I wish I could, but my dad wants me home early today. It is my turn to cook tonight."

Grimmjow nodded his head in understanding, 'Damn it, if he could have just followed me today. This job would be over and done quick. Kurosaki will recognize me if I am here too long.' "Don't worry about it; I am sure I can find my way." Shuhei sat down and dug through his bag. Grimmjow blinked, "What are you doing?'

"I have a map in here that you can have. The only reason I got it in the first place was to find the library when I started my college course. I have no use for it now.", Shuhei explained pulling out a wad of paper.

It looked like a map, but then the burnet put it back into his backpack just as quick when he found what he was looking for. "Sorry that was my personal map I have doodled all over that one so you won't be able to read it to save your life. Here is the one I was looking for."

Grimmjow thanked him and gave the map a look over, 'I wonder how mad Aizen is going to be. Damn I don't want to report this to him.'

"Hey don't worry about it. Just go to this address and they can take care of you.", Shuhei said, handing his companion a slip of paper.

Grimmjow smiled, "Thanks, you have been a lot of help."

Shuhei laughed, "Don't worry about it." He got up as the train stopped he walked up to the open doors. Grimmjow sat down as Shuhei stepped out, "Don't forget your stop. Otherwise you will have to walk; this is the trains' last trip tonight. I hear it is going to go though some sort of maintenance. It was on the announcements a few days ago."

"Thanks Shuhei, for everything." When the doors closed he groaned, 'I am so screwed, Aizen is going to be so pissed.'

Shuhei watched the train continue on its way, 'What a nice guy.' Shuhei then walked down the tracks when there was no one at the station. He also knew that the cameras were off at this station tonight so he knew he could take the more direct rout home. He ran down the line and moved his way to the sewers.

When he got home Splinter couldn't help but smile at the good mood that his oldest was in. "You seemed to have a good day."

Shuhei looked at his father, "You bet ya. I got to hang out with some friends, finished my group's project with one of my said friends, and I helped a guy find a hotel."

Splinter chuckled, "Well then you had a very productive day today. How are your online friends?"

The human laughed, "A little iffed that I keep finding them so easily."

"Alright go put your things away and get to the training room for your release practice before dinner. Remember not to go over the allotted time or you will wear yourself out."

Shuhei bowed to his father, "Yes Master Splinter." He then went to do as his father asked of him.

Shuhei ran to his room to put away his things and grabbed his katana before running out of his room to go train. Stepping into the training room Shuhei peeled off his shirt and threw it onto his towel. He pulled the katana out of the sheath and sat down on the floor placing his katana across his lap. He closed his eyes in concentration. He took deep breaths and with each deep breath his mind faded to world all its own. Opening his eyes in this world Shuhei looked at the only living occupant. He looked around and saw many tornados going around the flat plain and looked at the black figure outlined in red when it spoke. "Are you ready for your training swordsman?", it said in a creepy voice.

"Just teach me what I need to know and I will use my power to help the people I care about. I have to protect my family, even if it means killing the bad guys that don't deserve to live. My only wish is that I don't have to resort to that.", Shuhei said with confidence.

Kazeshini smirked, 'I know he speaks these words from his heart, but I have to make sure that he is ready to face the opponents he was fighting before his transformed life. The more his memories come back the more vulnerable he is to the idiots looking for him.' "You will be staying in this world for this training and any training till these people that found you leave. They can and will find you, just keep you mind on keeping you energy concealed while you fight. It makes you a harder target to hit."

Shuhei nodded and pulled out his katana chanting, "Reap the wind, Kazeshini." The weapon transformed from a katana to its transformed state. Shuhei grabbed the chain and threw it at the spirit. As the bladed end approached the black colored figure causing it jump away and retaliate throw own of its bladed ends at Shuhei. Instead of dodging the blade Shuhei used the other blade to block it and pull the other end back just as Kazeshini landed.

Kazehshini cursed and dodged, 'This little shit is getting better every time.' The katana's spirit smirked at his master, 'It won't be long until he is ready for the last form of the sword.' He then attacked happy that his master was learning quickly, much quicker than when he was a Soul Reaper. Kazeshini couldn't be more proud. 'His fearlessness when it comes to me now is much more tolerable. I just need to keep him safe and from being captured by either Aizen or the stupid Soul Reapers. If only I could just let Shuhei know that Grimmjow isn't someone he needs to be hanging out with. After practice I will let him know to be careful around him.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Thanks for reading, guys. What can I say you are the best! ;) Even after my blunder that i should have explained last time.

I also wanted to say that the vote for Shuhei's other half is still to Kensei. This hunky man is in the lead.

The other vote will be up for a few more days, sorry I am getting antsy to write two at the same time. The one in the lead right now is the crossover between Teen Titans and Bleach, Shuhei and Raven ending up together.

I used a translation on Google for the Japanese.

Until next time my wonderful readers.


	7. Kazeshini's Concern

Hello my wonderful readers I am back with another chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei lay on the ground exhausted while Kazeshini knelt down in front of him, "Swordsman."

Shuhei looked up and sat up, "Kazeshini, you looked worried. What is wrong?"

"You know that I care for you right? That I will do anything to keep you safe?", Kazeshini asked, trying to hide the worry from his face.

Pulling himself to a sitting position Shuhei looked concerned, "Of course, you even told me you were the reason I was safe in the first place. That you are the one that cares for me the most, even more than my family. I assume it has to do with about the memories I have forgotten and the danger that lie within them."

"Would you trust me even if I wasn't able to give you a good reason as to why I ask whatever I ask of you?"

"Kazeshini, you told me you are apart of my soul. That you are me in a raw form of my repressed emotions. Not trusting you would be like not trusting myself, why wouldn't I trust you?", Shuhei was getting worried. Did he do something wrong? Did he talk to someone he shouldn't? Was he being watched and he wasn't aware of it? These questions plagued his mind while his spirit figured out the right words to say.

Finally the spirit sighed, "Look…you have interacted with many people that should not have been able to find you. That is why I chose this place to have you start over. But now that they have found you, they..._unintentionally_ brought the war that they are fighting right to you." Kazeshini had growled out 'unintentionally' in his I-want-to-murder-them-right-now voice.

"War?", Shuhei was confused. What war did Kazeshini take him away from? Would he be brought into it?

"It seems that I am unable to keep you from getting hurt. If their war ends up here then you will be no doubt brought ba…um into it. Your training from now on till they leave will have to be here in your mind. If you exert too much energy they will find your family. If the wrong people find you, they will use your family against you. And I will have no choice but to take over so that they can not be used. I do not love your family the way that you do. I care only about your safety; even if that means that you loose your family."

"You mean captured don't you?", Shuhei asked with a sad expression.

The spirit sighed, "Yes."

Shuhei looked at him in the eyes, "If they get captured will you stop me from saving them? Will you lock me away in here?"

"No,", the spirit said, causing his master to smile. "however, that does not mean that I will not come to your aid if they are being used against you. If they get hurt because of me, it will not be my fault."

"Your right,", Shuhei said, accidentally confusing his spirit. Shuhei laughed, "It will be the people who took my families fault. They were the ones dumb enough to enrage you."

Kazeshini smile his gruesome smile, "Indeed it will."

"Say Kazeshini, when will you tell me the entire truth? I mean about how I really got here?"

"In time, right now you are not ready. And swordsman…" His master looked at him, "Be careful around that Grimmjow you may not know him personally from the past, but the air around him screams danger. I get a bad feeling about him."

Shuhei nodded in understanding and faded out of his personal world to where he finally opened his eyes to reality. "I wonder when that will be?", he whispered to himself. 'Even worse, Grimmjow is now someone I need to avoid somehow. Or I can just make sure never to be alone with him, ever.'

"Hey bro, you ok?", Raph asked kneeling in front of him.

Shuhei gave a small smile, "Yea, I was just left with a lot to think about."

His red bandana brother sat down, "Like what? Is it something bad?"

"I think it is, Kazeshini is worried.", Shuhei said this while placing his hands gently against the blade. Though his was not looking up he knew the rest of his family had come into the training room. "He told me that a man I met today was a danger to me, someone I have never met before. It is possible that he works for the other side that is looking for me. The side that can put you all in more danger than the other ones looking for me, like it is there are good and bad guys looking for me."

Splinter spoke up, "You should take his warning to heart my son. That spirit cares about you more than anything else and it will not let anything hurt you. Listen to everything it tells you and you shall have a clearer path as you walk it."

Shuhei closed his eyes trying to stop the tears, "But if they accidentally brought the danger, then it is best I don't stay down here. So that you won't be found by them. I don't want anything happen to you."

"Come on Shu!", Leo stated, causing Shuhei to open his eyes. "Do you really think that we are going to let you fight this alone? Even if we aren't right next to you we will still be there."

"Yea, we are in this together for the long hull.", Mikey smiled.

"Like Mikey said.", Donny agreed throwing an arm around the baby of the family.

Splinter smiled at his sons, he was proud of every one of them. "Shuhei, when you walk along this path do not walk it alone. Work with the people you can, even if you must leave them in the end."

"Your right Master.", Shuhei smiled at his family. "And I will do this with my head held high."

"And always remember; never let us being used deter you from saving us. Do what you think is right, we can hold our own till you find us.", stated a smiling Raph.

Shuhei laughed, "I should probably warn you, Kazeshini does not love you all the way I do. He will not hesitate to attack if you are in danger like I will." Splinter chuckled, "Master why are you laughing."

"It is as I expected, that spirit belongs only to you. He will have no other master, you are the only one he will let control him. When your katana appeared in the middle of the night I woke up to him stretching his energy out to surround you. He stopped you in mid scream. It was like he was trying to protect you from your dreams, you felt safe with him. And you should if he cares for you as much as you claim.", Splinter explained.

Shuhei smiled, "Master, has he ever spoken to you? Regarding my lost memories?"

"My son if he has then he would have told you."

"I thought so. How about dinner I am starved.", Shuhei laughed out as his stomach growled.

"I don't understand how you can be starved when you just sat there and ate two meals today.", Donny sighed, holding head in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense."

Shuhei burst out laughing, "Donny, not everything has to have a scientific explanation." The second to youngest brother gave Shuhei a look as his eldest brother threw and arm around his shoulders. "Some things are better left alone, and you know that. Including looking into what happened to me."

Donny pouted and crossed his arms across his chest, "Not fair." The whole family shared a laugh, excluding the purple turtle.

It was nearly midnight when Shuhei woke up suddenly. He got up taking Kazeshini with him to find out why. When he didn't find anything he got even more worried, 'Kazeshini, what woke me?'

'You can feel it now, Swordsman. The searching energy trying to find you. This is why I had you train with you energy first, if it was wild then they would be able to find you easily.', the spirit replied. 'Keep your control and they should never find you down here. The sew walls are lined with that pulse idea that I put into your purple turtle brother head. It blocks what you can not pull in and what ever else he added.'

'So you do talk to my family in a way. But you are right, I am glad to have the control that I do have.', Shuhei said, taking a sigh of relief. 'Will it hold?'

'If your brother has any say in it the pulse will hold. That is the best part of that brother of yours, his genius will find anyway to keep you all safe with his inventions.', the spirit replied.

Shuhei smiled and looked at the lab where he last saw said brother enter; he knew he was still in there from his energy signature. 'What about their energy, can it be traced?'

'Thankfully no, their mutated genes require a special gift to track. You are one and the other has to be an invention with their DNA in it. They will be safe if they don't have their DNA being used and if they are not known to be associated with you.', Kazeshini said. 'Go to bed, you will need you energy to keep your power under control.'

Shuhei nodded and walked into the lab. When he looked at his brother he couldn't help but smile. Donatello was asleep next to his keyboard and an empty coffee cup. Shuhei gently shook Donny's shoulder. His brother slowly opened his eyes and looked at him, "Is it morning already?"

The older brother shook his head, "No, I just need you awake enough to walk to your bed. I will sleep next to you, I feel like being around company. Besides you will be better rested in a bed and able to take on the world better." Donny chuckled and let his older brother help his stand. Donny and Shuhei walked to the eldest bedroom when they got there the younger fell on the bed and was out. Shuhei chuckled and unclasped the bow staff from his brothers' shell. He then placed both weapons within their reach before he also climbed onto bed. He covered both of them and gently stroked his brothers' cheek. "I will do everything in power to keep you all safe, you have my word.", Shuhei whispered before falling asleep himself.

On the ground a figure sighed, "Say Kensei what is wrong?"

Kensei looked at Shinji, "I can't find him. During the day he is easy to track but at night and part of the day it is like he has vanished. Aizen is after him and I don't know where he is to keep him safe. That man will do anything to have power, including destroy other peoples lives. We all know this, but he doesn't."

"Your worried that he is going to get hurt, aren't you?", Shinji asked with a smile.

"I am, he seems to be happy here. Here in this simple life where nothing is array. I don't want Aizen to destroy that.", Kensei said finally giving up to on his search. "I don't know where else to look."

"Would you look at that, the big bad wolf really does care.", Shinji chuckled out, causing Kensei to turn and glare at him.

Somewhere else in New York a blue haired man sat on a bed worried.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The polls are at the same results from last time. And I would like to see what you guys would think make this story even better. I would love to know your thoughts on the matter.


	8. Let the Games Begin

Here you go my wonderful readers. Another chapter to this Shuhei adventure.

But before we get to the story lets hear some shout outs. Two go to the guest who are ready for the story to continue and the other goes to PeanutButterKoalaBear. Thank you all for your support.

Now to the story!

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Oh, oh….AND I WIN AGAIN", Shuhei yelled jumping up from his position on the floor. Four groans came from the turtles on the floor. "Shuhei is the video game champion"

"Man I don't get it, how does he keep beating us? We were playing four against one.", Raph questioned, pointing at their older brother who stuck his tongue at them. "He has got to be cheating. No one plays that good, he is even playing better than Mikey and he plays these games even more than we do."

"It is impossible for him to cheat at a racing game Raph, as much as I hate to say it out loud our older brother has got the lead on us when it comes to strategies.", Donny said, with a disappointed groan. Leo nodded in agreement.

Splinter chuckled from his position on the couch, his children amused him. The rat looked at his oldest who was his families pride and joy. No matter how badly the turtles hated to loose to him they always came to him to help them with whatever they were struggling with. The love and affection that the siblings showed each other was a true testament to their bond. Looking at his son he couldn't help but think back to the time the child was different almost lonely despite being surrounded by them.

_Flashback _

_ The human child sat in the corner his face blank and emotionless, so different from the crying child that he had brought in the night before. He was stiff and his hands clinched in fists. Something was wrong that much Splinter could tell. He wasn't acting like a child should; full of energy and playing with companions his age. It reminded of a soldier or a child scared of judgment. "Hisagi.", the child looked at him, almost like he expected some kind of order or punishment. "Something is bothering you; do you wish to talk about it?"_

_ The human child looked around and then at the turtles, Splinter could see the desire in the child's eyes. He wanted to play with his sons'; something was just holding him back. The child looked back down and shook his head, "No, everything is ok." Even in his voice the old rat could tell the child was scared. _

_ "Do you want to play with my children? I bet they would love another playmate.", Splinter asked, looking over at his children and then back at the human child. _

_ "No, it is ok. They didn't ask and I don't want to intrude.", Shuhei said, ducking his head. "It is rood to invite yourself." _

_ Splinter cocked his head to the side, "And where did you hear that child?"_

_ "I…I don't know.", he was starting to shake._

_ "How about you ask?", the human child looked at him. "Asking is a polite way to get invited to play. The worse thing that could happen is them saying no."_

_ Then what is the point is asking? It seems like a waste of time.", Shuhei said, before biting his bottom lip. "Besides no one wants to play with me and I can't remember why."_

_ "How about we go ask together.", the child shook his head quickly. "If my son's say no, you and me can go over to the table in the kitchen and work on a puzzle. Donatello usually does the puzzle with me but as we can see he is occupied."_

_ "Do a puzzle? You mean together?", Shuhei asked, he was clearly confused by this._

_ Splinter chuckled, "Would you like to do the puzzle instead? Maybe tomorrow you, Donatello, and me could do the puzzle together as well.", Splinter suggested. _

_ "Wouldn't I get in the way?"_

_ The rat shook his head, "My child when you live in this world everyone must work together to do something right?" Shuhei nodded causing Splinter to smile, "Even playing games right?"_

_ Finally the child cracked a smile; he looked down with blushed, "I guess that is true."_

_End Flashback_

'Yes how different he is after all these years, the turtles have been good to him and him to them.', Splinter thought to himself. He couldn't only imagine their lives without Shuhei. That life just didn't seem right, not now after so many years with him as the addition to his little family. He thanked God everyday for the arrival of Shuhei that fateful day. 'He has truly been a blessing to us.'

He came out of his thoughts when Shuhei ran out of his room with his backpack. "Where are you going my son?", the old rat asked.

Shuhei looked at him with a nervous smile, "A tryout date I guess you could say. A girl asked me a few days ago; actually she has asked me out on several occasions. I finally said yes just to get her to shut up. I thought she would give up but she never did."

Splinter chuckled, "Don't stay out late my son, we have a trip tomorrow."

Shuhei bowed, "Yes Master." The eldest then ran out of their home.

"Be careful my son, don't let yourself get hurt.", Splinter whispered to himself.

The brunet stopped in the middle of the tunnel and smiled, "I will father, I don't want to be hurt so you have nothing to worry about me." He then continued on his way.

Shuhei walked into the bar and groaned, 'Of course she would choose this place. She is stalking me when I am with my friends.' With a sigh he walked all the way in, causing the bartender to look at him.

The bartender looked at him and smiled, "The usual?"

Shuhei shook his head, "Make it a little stronger Fred. I am dealing with a situation I don't want to deal with."

"Are you arguing with Michael again?", Fred asked making Shuhei a strong drink.

The young man groaned, "I wish, at least then I would know what to do."

Fred chuckled and handed Shuhei his drink, "I see, it wouldn't happen to be the young lady in your favorite corner would it?"

The burnet gave a depressed sob, "Damn it, how long has she been here?"

"A good two and a half hours. She has a pretty high tolerance to alcohol, she has had three martinis and isn't even tipsy.", Fred explained with a sympathetic smile.

Shuhei took a sip from his cup, his eyes popped open in surprise. "Holy…Fred what is this? It is awesome!", the burnet explained.

Fred laughed, "I call it The Jackal, and no I am not giving you my recipe." The young man gave his best pouty face and looked at his favorite bartender. "Don't even try, you know it won't work."

Shuhei gave a dramatic sigh, "You never trust me."

Fred just chuckled for a second, when he looked up he almost choked. "Yes miss, what else can a get you."

Shuhei's eyes opened wide when he heard the sultry voice reply, "Another martini and time with my boyfriend if you don't mind." She pressed her chest into his arm.

Shuhei choked slightly and blushed, "Ummmm…I am not your boyfriend."

Crystal blue eyes looked at him lustily, "Are you sure about that, you said yes to a date after all."

"Umm…well I only said yes to see if I like you after a tryout.", Shuhei choked, out in a most unpleasant way. Fred winced at his friend's situation.

'Who the hell does this BITCH think she is?', Kazeshini yelled in his head.

'Kazeshini it's ok. It is one date and then I am done with her. Even if I have to get a restraining order on her.', Shuhei said to his swords spirit. "I only said yes so that you would have to stop asking for a first date with me. I am just seeing if I can start to like you."

The girl giggled at his shyness and discomfort, "Well then it won't be so hard to get that to happen."

Finally looking away from her and grabbed his drink, 'OMG, this is not going to go well for me.'

From the corner of the room a pair of green eyes watch the situation unfortunate situation with an emotionless face. His eyes did not leave the target the entire night the young man was on his date.

As Shuhei walked out of the bar the girl following him, "So when is the next date my love? Maybe a restaurant and then a nice drive are the streets tomorrow?"

"Ummm…first of all I don't have a car.", Shuhei said with a frown on his face.

The girl smiled, "That is easy you can drive my car."

Shuhei refused to look at her, "I don't have a license. And Second…"

He was cut off as she laughed, "Oh I can get my dad to give you lessons. My dad would love you."

Shuhei finally turned to her and held her at arms length, "I'm not interested. I don't _want _to drive. I like walking. Second…"

"Oh you silly, you have to drive. My dad always says the guy has to drive his girlfriend around.", the girl said batting her eyelashes.

"Yea, that's just the thing. I don't want another date with you.", Shuhei explained, emphasizing want.

She gave him a shocked look, "But I thought you loved me."

Shuhei winced, "Ummm…nooooo. I really just wanted to see if I could like you more, but ummm…."

She crossed her arms under her chest, "But what?"

Shuhei took a deep breath, "I just don't like you that way, I'm sorry. I don't care for you the way you do for me." 'I really do not like pushy people, there is not a lot in the world but they are a pain when you have to deal with them sometimes.'

She gave a cute pout, "And why not?"

"Well you seemed to have you life _really_ planed out. I am sure there is a guy out there for you that would love to be with you, I am just not that guy.", Shuhei gulped when she glared at him.

"And JUST what do you mean by that."

"Ummm well what you have planed for your life and what I got planed for my life… well", Shuhei paused at the intensified glare that he got. "they d…d…don't match is…all."

She finally calmed down and walked away slowly, "I see, I will give you time to reconsider my offer." Shuhei looked at her shocked and she winked at him, "Till next time my love."

When she was gone he about fell over, 'Wha…tha hell. This girl just doesn't take a hint.' He decided to head home and thinking about a way to get her out of his life.

'Swordsman dodge!', Kazeshini yelled.

Shuhei quickly responded and looked at the ground where guy was standing. He had long hair, green eyes, and what looked like tattoo tears. 'What the hell, where did he come from', the young man thought quickly getting to his feet.

'Do you remember that danger I felt in you _new friend_?'

'He has friends.', Shuhei realized, slowly sliding his backpack down his back. One hand gripping the zipper as it slowly fell to the ground.

"I see you are going to make this difficult, Soul Reaper.", the figure said.

When the bag hit the ground Shuhei quickly grabbed his katana and looked at the man confused, "Um…what are you talking about? I don't know you."

"Of course you don't know me, you and me have never met lieutenant.", the man said approaching him.

'Kazeshini, what is he talking about?'

'I will tell you later. You have to get away from him first, he is really strong.', the spirit urged.

"Ok so I obviously don't know you so how do you know me?", Shuhei asked backing away and putting his katana in front of him.

"Lord Aizen told me about you of course."

Kazeshini yelled 'NO' stopping his master from going into his memories. 'Run, you have got to run. Get away from him!'

Without warning to his opponent Shuhei took off running, managing to grab his backpack and put it on while he was running. The figure watched with no amusement shown and appeared right in front of the running target. Shuhei quickly stopped before he ran into him. He backed away as his spirit cursed, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Ummm, you know away from you.", the twenty year old nervously laughed out. 'Kazeshini, how am I going to get away from him if he can _teleport_.'

'That was not teleportation that was some form of flash step. Damn it you may have to fight your way out of this one.'

'Flash step you have got to be kidding me and what do you mean fight him?', Shuhei wanted to panic but he knew that was not going to help him right now.

"I see, what a shame I thought you would be smarter than this.", the man said pulling out his own katana.

"Oh I am smart, smart enough to stay away from you and who the fuck ever you work with.", Shuhei forced out. 'That didn't sound brave at all.'

'No shit Sherlock, just let him make the first move. Maybe if you injure him you can run away.'

'Yea, I like the sound of that. This guys means business, and I don't want to be apart of it.'

"You know Aizen very well, you were acquainted with him before I was. Do not lie to me.", the tear tattoo man said quickly striking.

Shuhei squeaked and parried the man, "I don't know who this Aizen character is. I never met the man in my life." Shuhei proceeded to twist and slam the butt of his katana into his opponent's lower back. 'Now?'

'Not yet.'

"It seem your time away from Soul Society has done you well, but to forget about you homes greatest threat is a grave mistake.", the man said striking again. The only reason he missed was because Shuhei back flipped away. He didn't give the target time to balance and attacked immediately, only to be quickly kicked in the chest. The long haired man crashed into a tree.

"Soul Society is not the name of my home; you have no idea who I am or where I live. So leave me alone.", Shuhei growled, getting angry. Instead of running like Kazeshini insisted, the twenty year old attacked taking his opponent by surprise. "And you can tell your stupid lord of yours that I don't want to meet him." Shuhei grabbed the sword arm of his adversary and threw him into another tree.

'How strange, Lord Aizen didn't tell me about these skills. These are ninjisu his file said nothing about knowing how to fight the way of the ninja.', Ulquiorra thought to himself. "I see…how disappointing. Lord Aizen will be very angry with you.", he said getting up.

Shuhei glared at him, his eyes turning red. "I don't care, you and your dumb ass leader can leave me alone. I want no part in anything that he has planned. He is a fool to think I will ever listen to him, I don't care how strong he is." His eyes by now were a pure ruby red.

Ulquiorra stared into his targets eyes without fear, "I see the reports are true about your changing eyes."

Shuhei growled, "Stop analyzing me. You and your master are a bunch of pigs if you think I will ever leave my home." Shuhei struck again this time with the katana intending to kill.

Ulquiorra quickly blocked and pushed against him, 'He is not going to be reasonable is he? Well Lord Aizen did say one way or the other.' The two parried around the forest, Shuhei's red eyes never changing. The youth fought with much vigor and speed that he could muster with his flash step. But he was not quick enough to block the one attack he didn't see coming, a hand imbedding itself into his gut. With Shuhei distracted Ulquiorra hit his target upside the head. The target fell to the ground in a heap.

Ulquiorra put his katana away and looked at his fallen adversary, "Aizen will have much use for you." He moved to pull the katana out of the limp hand only for said hand to tighten on it. The arrancar backed away slightly the unconscious figure got up and opened his eyes. "I knock you out, you should not be standing."

A malicious smile cracked on the young mans face and he laughed in a deep dark voice. Ulquiorra's eyes widened slightly, the boy spoke with the same voice. "You seem to be mistaken on just who your opponent is hollow."

"Then just who am I up against hidden one?", Ulquiorra pulled out his katana. "What is your name inner hollow?"

The boy's hair grew and his nails grew long and into a curve as another malicious laugh erupted, "Again you are mistaken hollow." Those red eyes trained on the arroncar, "I am no hollow, guess again."

"I will not play your games, come with me peacefully hollow and Aizen will spare the body you inhabit.", Ulquiorra bribed.

"You said that you read his files correct?", the red eyes glittered with mischievous thoughts.

"I did say that, why are you reinstating what I said?"

The possessed boy's mouth opened, showing the ever shaper incisors on both jaws. "Does the name Kazeshini mean anything to you?", the boy laughed darkly.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So there you go my wonderful readers.

So what does the rest of this fight behold for you beloved Shuhei. You will just have to find out next.


	9. The Fight Continues

Here you all go the next chapter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

"Kazeshini, that is the name of his zampakto's spirit. What meaning does it hold to you?", Ulquiorra asked, keeping his eyes on the target as he moved in a unfamiliar pattern. The way the boy moved now seemed dangerous, almost murderous.

The possessed boy laughed again, sending shivers up the arroncars spine though he didn't show it. "Because that is the name I go by, you see my master and I now share a very close bond."

"There are no records that show that the zanpakto spirit can take over the owner of the zanpakto. How is it that you are able to?", Ulquiorra asked, looking for an opening.

The hand not holding the zanpakto clenched slightly sending the curved nails rubbing against each other. "Like I said, my master and I now share a very special bond. A bond that can only be achieved one way, thus permanently binding me to his very soul. Nothing can ever break this bond. Even when he recycles I will recycle with him, only when he recycles he will have immediate access to me upon the age when he becomes a man. He is the only one that I will ever let hold any power over me."

'Aizen never said anything about this. What is this spirit talking about? He should not be able to take over the body of his master, no matter how powerful he is.', the arrancar thought to himself. He went to speak again only to dodge when the spirit suddenly attacked without warning. 'His moves are unpredictable, what kind of fighting style is this?'

"Are you scared yet hollow? Because you should be, by harming my master you have brought upon yourself me. And I will not allow you to do any harm to what I hold dear.", Kazeshini moved quickly and attacked while he was talking. "You should fear me, for should you be able to catch me I will not let him out of his mind. You idiots will have to deal with me."

Ulquiorra quickly parried the on coming blow and in using his strength he threw the possessed body into a tree. Kazeshini only laughed and looked murderously at the arrancar. 'The file did say that he did possess the most murderous spirit as his zanpakto. So this is what the file was talking about, he didn't even dodge.' Sure enough Shuhei's possessed body had a cut on his right arm, though it wasn't deadly.

Kazeshini looked at it out of the corner of his eye, "I see you have harmed my master once more." The spirits red eyes took an even more murderous glint and his spirit energy turned to a killer's intent. "That shall not go unpunished; nobody harms my master and gets away with it. You will find that I am not the most lenient when it comes to the protection of him. You should just let your master know that I will not let him be used. You don't think I don't know what your Lord wants my master for? Do you play me for a fool?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was only asked to retrieve him."

"Of course you were. You are like his pet dog, obeying your masters every command.", Kazeshini smirked when he felt the hollow react slightly to his comment.

"So how is…", Ulquiorra was forced to dodge again, the spirit not letting him complete his sentence.

"I know what your master wants with him; Aizen wants my power on his side. But what power he seeks is not what he thinks it is. The power he seeks is too pure for him.", Kazeshini said, attacking the arrancar once again.

Ulquiorra replied while fighting, "And just what power do you think my master wants from this trash."

The zanpakto spirit pinned the arroncar against a tree and got inches from his face. "Why ask me? Why don't you go ask that oh so righteous Lord Aizen you serve?"

The spirit then pushed off the ground and landed on a tree branch, "Reap the winds Kazeshini."

Ulquiorra watched the blade transform, the blade was the perfect weapon for murder. Matching the spirit perfectly. 'So this is what his transformed blade looks like. Tousin said the boy would never use it unless he had no choice, but then again I am not up against the boy.' The arrancar dodged quickly from the flying blade headed his direction. He had just landed when the other side came flying his way; he parried but was sent back a few feet. Leaving a deep trail, 'That attack, it is unpredictable. I have to find the pattern to his attacks.' The spirit pulled that end back to him and threw the other one that he had been twirling in the air. Ulquiorra went to block that attack only to misdirecte his block and get a deep cut in his leg.

Kazeshini pulled other end to him and watched as the blood ran down the arrancars leg. "So what do you think now? Still think you can fight me, I am a murder so I will find ultimate pleasure killing you.", Kazeshini laughed when Ulquiorra lanched himself at the spirit possessed body. "Are you sure you want to do that he is hurt a lot as it is.", the spirit taunted. The arrancar didn't stop but Kazeshini dropped one of the blades to the ground and imbedded his claws into the arroncar's chest. "So now you know how it feels to be stabbed."

Ulquiorra went to let loose a cero when he was dropped on top of the blade that the spirit had let go of to grab him. Thus resulting in him embedding his arm on the tip out of the ground. 'These tactics they are barbaric, this spirit acts like a low class hollow yet it's power suggest that he could evenly fight several of us at once. But that is only because of his unpredictable movements.'

Ulquiorra held back a scream when the blade his arm was embedded on was jerked back to the owner's hand tearing part of his arm off. "What could be the matter hollow? Are you scared now? Do I finally get to kill you now that you are afraid me?"

'What? He is just playing with me, he miss that shot on purpose because he wasn't aiming for my body he was aiming for my leg in the first place.', the arrancar thought to himself. 'That is why his movements are so unpredictable, he is trying to kill me slowly. The reports of this spirits murderous nature is true he thinks killing is a game.', Ulquiorra thought to himself getting up and picking his zanpakto up. For about the next twenty minuets Kazeshini kept the arrancar on the defense as he attacked with his unpredictable attacks.

Ulquiorra lay on the ground in a bloody heap while Kazeshini laughed from his new tree branch. The arrancar looked up as the spirit went to make the final blow but the spirit stopped when they both felt the approach of several spirit energy sources. Ulquiorra quickly opened a Gangarta and disappeared, causing the spirit to laugh again just as the Visords ran into the clearing. They all looked around at the possessed body when he spoke, "It seems you have missed all the fun half hollow scum."

Kensei blinked, 'That is not how this boy talks, what has gotten into him?'

Hyori looked at Kensei, "This is the boy you saved he sounds like he knows what he is talking about to me."

Kensei glared at her as Mashiro spoke, "The energy signature is the same but it is different also. Something is not right with him that is not the boy Kensei saved speaking with us. Tell us hollow when did you come to be a Visord like the rest of us?"

All the Visords had shivers run up their spines when the boy laughed, "Again I am mistaken for the parasite that has infested you. Do not think I don't know what happened to you, Aizen and his experiments. You must have had fun."

Hyori when to attack when she was blocked by Kensei, "Kensei get out of my way that bastard is going to die."

"Again that is not Shuhei talking with us that is something else. It is right it is not a hollow, the energy is not right.", Mashiro said, keeping her hand on her blade.

"Awwww, look at all the little Visord's. You should get home before you bring anymore of you friends to bring him into what I took him out of.", the possessed boy smiled a malicious smile. "Because if you don't I will find a way to kill you all slowly and painfully."

'Of course.', thought Kensei.

"What did you say you freak.", Hyori yelled trying to get passed Kensei.

"Freak? From where I am standing I looking at a group of freaks I will get to kill if they do leave."

"Would Shuhei really want you to kill people for no reason, Kazeshini?", Kensei asked, looking at the possessed boy in the eye. "What do you think he will do once he realizes what you have done?"

"You know this hollow?", Hyori yelled angrily.

"I aready told you…", Mashiro started by was cut off my Love.

"Wait Kazeshini, isn't that the name of the boys zanpakto?"

Hyori stopped struggling and looked at Love like he was an idiot, "Zanpakto spirits can not take over the owner's body."

"Not under normal circumstances.", Kensei started, getting everyones attention and causing Kazeshini to smile. "But once the spirit causes the Soul Rebirthal and if the bond between the two spirits is strong enough they can bond to be one person on a level that none of us can achieve. This is the strongest bond a zanpakto spirit and their master can have even then this is the first time it has happened in any Sour Rebirthal."

"Well give the cat a cookie and see what you learn. You are quite good old man.", the spirit taunted.

Kensei gave indication that he heard the insult, "I the kid ok?"

Kazeshini dropped his smile for the first time and snarled, "And what do you care? Do you have any idea what it is like to live in his head when he is constantly thinking of you while he was working under that blind bastard Tousin? The same man who taught him to fear me, just because he was afraid of me himself. The bastard put Shuhei down every chance he could. All the while my master had no idea what he was doing to him. I hate that man with my very being and it is because of you that he joined that retched division in the first place. Do you want to know why?"

Kensei's eyes did not waiver from the spirits accusing glare, "Yes I know why, but you also know why I was not there to be his captain. I had no choice but to run, Tousin was not the man I would have become the captain of my division. I had left instructions onto how I thought would be better the head captain just didn't agree with me apparently."

"While I can see that you care for my master I will have to 'kindly' ask you to leave him alone. You are only causing my master more pain than he can bare.", Kazeshini said, for darting off leaving them behind.

Kensei thought about those words, 'His spirit really does care for his master. Now if only he can see that I want to help protect Shuhei like he does.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ok so that is the end of this chapter.

Now to say that the poll for Shuhei othe half is still the hunky man known as Kensei. Even though he now has some obsiticles to go through now, hahaha.

Also there will be two more stories comming up. The first is what you all voted on and the winner is the Crossover between Teen Titans and Bleach. The other story will be just an X-Man one this one is called Gambit's Surprise Return.

So with all that out of the way, till next time my wonderful readers. ;)


	10. This Can Not be Seriously Happening

Hello my wonderful readers welcome back for another chapter of the Fifth Sibling, but first I would also like to say the title for the crossover story between Teen Titans and Bleach is titled A New Type of Enemy.

So now that that is out of the way how about we go right to the story, shall we.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kazeshini quickly took Shuhei home, making sure to hide his masters Spiritual Pressure as he got close. He darted around trying to find the best way to enter the sewers without getting spotted by The Foot that was now, for on reason or another the zanpakto spirit would never know the foot made no sense to him even the name sounded stupid, were everywhere. At one point he swore he saw their leader. While Shuhei has had yet to introduce himself to them without wearing his cloak but still some had gotten close enough to see his master's frame, and the fact that he looked a little out of place with the claws still out didn't help the spirits situation any better. But if he started to pull his appearance out of his master any he would loose the control that he had, and if that happened he would never get his master home to get healed.

The attack to the gut must be hurting his master even though he was still out cold. That stupid hollow really hit his master hard, the stupid bastard. Now if he could just get his master home his day would have ended really well. 'Maybe I should get my master to wear a mask as well. I mean the scares on his face really stand out to the others the he is around above.', Kazeshini thought to himself, as one of The Foot members walked right past his hiding spot between two dumpsters. 'Doesn't their master have them look at any hiding crevice? These fools are morons, how do they give his family any problems. At least his family has the smarts to look every where….wait on second thought his youngest brother isn't the smartest. But even then I think even he could _clearly_ see me hiding here. This is the worst hiding spot ever.' The spirit looked up and nearly face planted, 'From above that man can clearly see me yet he has looked at me _twice_ and has not seen me. These Foot members must be newbs.'

When the spirit was sure that the coast was clear he went to the manhole in front of him quietly lifted and lid got in and closed it just as quietly. He no less did this when there were _two_ Foot members in the same ally way and a guy on the roof. 'True idiots.', Kazeshini thought to himself. He finally got his master home and walked in, only to have the idiots he called brothers' go on the defensive. 'Oh, great.'

"Shuhei needs help, he has been injured and he needs medical assistance immediately.", Kazeshini explained, not wanting to unposess his master until he was sure that he would get help.

The one called Donatello cocked his head to the side while the leaders Leonardo growled out, "Where is he, I swear if you harmed him in anyway."

"Yea, tell us where he is.", demanded Raphael, getting ready to launch.

Suddenly the light bulb went off in Donatello's head, "Wait that is Shuhei, I think it is his spirit in his katana we are talking to."

Michelangelo was the second one to make the connection and relaxed, "Donny's right, he looks just like our brother just with longer hair and long nails."

However Leo and Raph didn't relax, "Relax my son's, your younger brothers are right. This is the spirit Kazeshini that resides in your brother's katana." The older turtles finally relaxed, "Tell me spirit how did he get injured?" Splinter said this while calmly walking up to him and directing him to the infirmary that his purple son had ran into to get things ready.

'Well if there is one thing about his family they are reliable. Particularly the smartest one.', Kazeshini thought to himself while he followed the rat. "He was headed home through the park after that awful date he said yes to and he got attacked by that new friend of his friend."

Splinter stroked his chin, "I see, do you think he is in too much danger?"

Donny walked up to Kazeshini and gestured to the bed. Kazeshini sat down and laid down, "A lot of danger now that the friend I did injure managed to run back to his master. He will need a lot more training where he uses his speed, it tires him out too much."

"What about the obstacle coarse?", Donny asked, hissing when he saw the injury to his brothers gut. He gently touched the wound after he pushed up the shirt. "Man my brother is going to hate me.", the purple turtle mumbled to himself.

Kazeshini chuckled, "I take it he will not be able to leave the bed then?"

Donny shook his head, "No, he will need to stay still and be taken care of for a while. Could I ask you a favor before you answer my question?" The spirit looked at the turtle, could you please keep him occupied. I don't care what you do just make sure that he does not move from this bed."

"Does training in his own world, so to speak, sound good? So long as his injuries don't follow him in.", Kazeshini asked.

Donatello looked confused at first before shacking his head, "So long as his injuries don't get worse I don't see a problem in that. So about the obstacle course, could me and my brothers help in there with his speed?"

Kazeshini rubbed his chin, 'Hmmmmmm, that is an idea. He can train with me all he wants but that doesn't help the physical strength he can gain in reality. It could also help the turtles should they come across one of the people going after my master.' "I don't see why not, in the long run it could also help you when you come across the people going after him." If Kazeshini was given a choice on where he wanted his master to live, it would have to be with the idiots that he called his family. They really cared for him and it kept his master out of the politics that surrounded the Soul Society. He really didn't want his master to be living with the fools who were half hollow, despite the fact that they stood a better chance at defending Shuhei. 'Though I do believe there is a way to teach the turtles to use their energy that they have as well. Just by living with the turtles, who he found out when they were literal turtles to begin with, the mutagen that transformed them seemed to also acted as catalyst for the absorption of Shuhei Spiritual Pressure. Their Spiritual Pressure had grown so much that if they were _normal _humans they would shine like a beacon. 'If they could be trained, my master would have an easier time being protected.'

Donatello smiled, "Great! Master Splinter could you please ask Leo to set up the obstacle course? We should get some practice in before Shuhei practices in there."

Splinter chuckled, "That is a very good idea my son." The rat then walked out with a smile on his face, 'Something tells me that spirit has a idea on how to protect his master. I will just have to wait till he come to me with the explanation.'

Shuhei woke up three days later, groggy and very hungry, he looked over at his purple brother who laughed at him. "Are you hungry brother? I can get you something to eat."

The brunet smiled and took his brothers' hand, "I can get it, but thank you."

Donny shook his head with a smile, "Nope, doctor says you will stay here until your stomach will no longer bleed with each movement."

The older brother cocked his head confused, "What do you mean? I don't…"

_Flashback_

_But he was not quick enough to block the one attack he didn't see coming, a hand imbedding itself into his gut._

_End Flashback_

"…Oh."

"Oh is right, so you will be staying here until I say otherwise.", Donny said with a smile.

Shuhei pouted, "Damn."

Donny laughed, "However I do give you permission to train with your katana spirit unless the wounds follow you in. I have asked him to keep you occupied while I have you at bed rest."

"Kazeshini spoke to you? I thought he didn't like you all.", Shuhei asked confused.

"Well I wouldn't say he liked us, but he cares for you enough that he will depend on us to keep you safe while you are in danger.", Donny explained.

"I see, well then I have no choice I bet.", the eldest stated with a smile.

"Yea…I will go get you something to eat.", Donny said walking out of the infirmary.

Shuhei closed his eyes, 'Kazeshini.'

'Yes?'

'Thank you, for trusting them.'

'You don't have to thank me, they have proven themselves in the training I have see you all do. I trust them this much, besides it is my belief that you brothers are ready to start using their own Spiritual Pressure.', the spirit explained.

'What do you mean? I know they are strong in energy but I didn't think that they could use it.', Shuhei said confused.

'There is someone you have met in the past who was in a situation kind of like you. He had friends that he hung out with a lot, when he started to get strong his friend's energies did the same each one gaining a different ability, just because they were always with him. Your brothers are no different in this manner, they do however have on advantage.', Kazeshini explained.

'Yea, they can not be detected by normal standards. I am the only one that can feel them.', was Shuhei's last part of the conversation when Donny walked in with the rest of the family. "Hey guy's, how are you?"

Raph smiled and sat next to him, "We should be asking you that. You are the one with the deep wound in your gut."

"Actually he will be out in no time, Kazeshini took the time to explain to me that because he is so strong in his energy that it will heal faster than normal. Kazeshini is going to make sure he is up in no time.", Donny said with a smile.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Ok so that was the chapter. If you would please review if you see something that could be fixed or if you have and idea for what should happen at some point in the story. I will be more than happy to look at it and see if I can add it to the story. I have also realized just how stupid my title for the chapter sounds if any of you have a better idea I will be more than happy to use that title over mine.

Till next time my wonderful readers.


	11. What Is Going On Here

Already everyone here is the next chapter.

The poll for Shuhei's other half is still up. And the hunk Kensei is still in the lead.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

In Hunco Mundo Aizen looked at Ulquiorra slightly dispointed, "So you are telling me that you ran away from a fight."

"Forgive me Lord Aizen, I was not expecting his zanpakto to fight so brutally.", the injured arrancar said from his knelling position.

"Don't you mean you fought the lieutenant, cuatro. Hisagi is not strong enough to summon his zanpakto to fight for him. Nor do the two get along.", Tousin said.

"I meant what I said, I was fighting his zanpakto the last half of the fight. He took over his master's body and fought in a very unpredictable manner. He was also not how he was described in his file, he was different.", Ulquiorra said.

Aizen leaned forward intrigued, "How different would you say?"

"My Lord I believe it would be easier to see what had transpired, there is much I am unable to fathom."

"Very well show us."

Ulquiorra stood up and pulled out his eye and crushed it. Energy swirled around the room as everyone saw the fight between Shuhei and Ulquiorra. When the fight was over Ulquiorra bowed, "I am sorry for my failure."

"On the contrary my dear arrancar, you have done me better than catching him. You have found out why he vanished from Soul Society in the first place.", Aizen chuckled.

"Thank you."

Grimmjow walked forward, "My Lord, what happened?"

Aizen chuckled, "You two have exposed why Lieutenant Hisagi has vanished all together, and that reason is Soul Rebirthal. Only the zanpakto is said to be able to reverse their master this way." Gin smiled with Aizen, while Tousin frowned. "Tousin what seems to be the matter?"

"All that work I put into him being afraid of his zanpakto didn't work. He is now dependent upon his murderous zanpakto rather than refusing to use it.", the traitorous captain of ninth division replied.

"You are mistaken, this is exactly what we need.", Aizen said, with an evil smile on his face.

When Shuhei was healthy enough to join everyone again Master Splinter decided to have a buffet line where everyone that they knew had to bring a dish for dinner. Even Angel was invited to come along, and she brought along a pie that she requested her grandmother help her make. Shuhei had not shown his face when everyone was in the kitchen and he felt the need to be silly when he made his reentry. So he snuck up behind Angel and picked her off the floor. She screamed and flailed in his arms while he and the others laughed.

Angel pushed him into all gently when he put her down, "You big jerk, stop scaring me when I visit. Why do you do that?"

"Because scaring my brothers isn't as fun as scaring you.", was his reply as he ran from the kitchen, Angel chasing him.

April looked at Splinter, "It is good to see him up and running again. He looked absolutely miserable on that bed."

"Yes his place is among the people he loves the most, not stuck in a bed with nothing to do.", Splinter agreed. "He is more trouble there than when he is moving."

"He is absolutely dreadful when you are his doctor always asking when he is allowed to get out of bed. Drove me nuts.", Donny added, shaking his head.

The purple turtle yelped when Shuhei caught him in a headlock, "I am dreadful am I? I will show you how dreadful I can be."

"Oh my goodness, no please don't.", Donny begged as his brother dragged him out of the kitchen. "Get off of me; you weigh more than you look." Casey looked out of the kitchen and laughed as Donny was tickled by the brunet pinning him down by sitting on the back of his shell. "No…stop. Someone help me, he is trying to kill me.", Donatello laughed out.

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other and smirk before running into the living room and tackling the oldest to the floor. Shuhei let out a soft 'ouf' when they landed on him. He retaliated and grabbed Raph twisting so that he pinned down the red turtle. Donny took this time to run back to the kitchen and rest against he counter. "Man he got you.", Mikey laughed out.

The purple turtle glared at the baby of the family before look over at the wrestling older siblings, "They are crazy."

Splinter chuckled at the Donatello, "It only seems crazy to you because you do not enjoy wrestling like the rest of your siblings did. At least they are being careful with him."

Donny nodded, "If they get too rough I will make them stop."

April put a hand on the smartest turtle's shoulder, "Don't stop it too early, let him have his fun." Casey nodded in agreement as the three of them watch the three wrestle with each other.

Toshiro sat at a table thinking about why he was still here. He sighed, 'Why does Head Captain still want Hisagi back? It makes no sense, the law clearly states that once a soul has gone through Soul Rebirthal they can not go back with the Soul Reapers. Why is Head Captain trying to break the law?' He grabbed his water that he had been nursing for the last half our. Someone suddenly sat down next to him causing the boy captain to look up the white haired man, "Can I help you?"

"I sure hope you can, Shuhei is obviously in danger. Is there anyway that Soul Society could help us Visord's out keep him safe?", Kensei asked, leaning forward.

Toshiro snorted and looked at his water, "I wish, but Head Captain seems more interest in getting him back to being a lieutenant despite what the law commands. He hasn't said so in those words but I know what Head Captain Yamamoto is wanting."

Kensei looked at the young captain closely it was almost like something was wrong despite the boys blank face. "I take you don't agree with it."

The boy shook his head, "The law clearly states that it is forbidden. It was in place even before he took over as head captain. It doesn't make sense."

The Visord couldn't help but smile at the boy captain, "He never has with some of his orders. You should have seen him during my day, at least now he has some common sense to send you to do the retrieval."

Toshiro closed his eyes, "I told him I wouldn't do it, that I refused to go against the law. He is sending captain Kuchiki to get me. Then he is going to send the worst people to come and get him. Kazeshini is going to kill them."

"What? You can't be serious?", Kensei asked baffled.

The boy nodded, "I am being striped of my position as captain and Matsumoto is going to take my place. Whether she wants to or not."

Kensei was in complete shock, 'Soul Society finally does the right thing and has a captain with a level head and they are going to punish him for obeying he law.' "What about Central 46?"

The boy gave a grim smile, "Where do you think Head Captain got his orders? I am going to be striped of Hyorinmaru and forced to live in the rukongai districts under watch."

"The memory retrieval tactic for this situation will kill Shuhei. Have they all gone insane?", Kensei growled out.

"I am leaving soon, under Hyorinmaru's request. He was the one that told me to disobey the Head Captain in the first place.", Toshiro said, eyes still closed. His emotions in perfect check holding back any emotions from his face. "I am leaving without telling Kurosaki or Rukia."

'That is harsh.', Kensei thought to himself. Looking at the boy, his blank face has not changed. 'He is like an adult in a child's body.'

The white haired boy opened his aqua blue eyes, also holding no emotion. "Captain Kuchiki should be here soon, I have to go."

Kensei looked shocked, "Wait, tell me what happened to him. What happened to make Kazeshini do the Soul Rebirthal?"

"I would but I don't have time, I have to go or I will be forced to fight the people that I once worked with. I don't want to be forced to do that, it isn't worth doing.", Toshiro got up and walked out the door.

Kensei sat there in complete shock for a minuet before getting up to go catch up to the young ex-captain. The boy looked at him from the corner of his eye when the older spoke, "You don't have to leave. If you really want to help Shuhei you should stay and help us protect him. You have the zanpakto Hyorinmaru, I have heard of him. His is the strongest ice based zanpakto spirit alive. We could use that kind of power on our side."

"You don't get it; I don't want to fight who I used to see as comrades. That is why I am leaving.", Toshiro growled out.

"No I do get it, we had to leave too when we had hollows added to us. I understand where you are coming from, but right now you are needed here. The boy needs all the help he can get right now. And we need to know what happened to him to know who to keep away from him.", Kensei agued. Toshiro quickly pulled his Spiritual Pressure tighter around him and hid behind a wall. Kensei did the same and stood next to the white haired boy.

"Are you kidding he left, he is making himself in more trouble than ever before.", Rinji's said.

"You wanted to know who to keep him from, that group is exactly who you want to keep away from him.", Toshiro whispered. "I don't want to leave him unprotected, but I don't have a choice if I get captured by them I will get punished. And there is nothing anyone can do to protect me. Not even you, you need to focus on Hisagi. You can't let them get their hands on him, he will die."

Kensei stayed silent, 'Now I understand, he wants our concentration to be on Shuhei. He is right if we have him with us he can and will get taken, it will be a distraction.'

Toshiro knelt behind a box as the group of Soul Reapers passed them, Kensei glared at them. A group of five passed with out giving Kensei a second look. Then Captain Kuchiki who looked down at Toshiro's hiding spot for a second, causing the boy to reach for his gigai pills, then looked right at Kensei and nodded before he passed the ally way they were in.

Toshiro was in shock, the sixth division captain didn't even say anything. Kensei smiled in his direction, "I don't think you have to worry about him, I think he gets it."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The plot is thickening, what will Toshiro choose to do know that there is some safety to stay? Just what really happened Shuhei to have to go through Soul Rebirthal? What is Soul Rebirthal really? Find out in the next chapter.


	12. The Reveal

Here is another chapter for you all.

When you are done with the chapter don't forget to read the disclaimer at the end. You will get to see the true definition of Soul Rebirthal. If you guys still need some clarification don't hesitate to send me a message asking. I don't think there is such thing as a stupid question and I will answer it to the best of my ability.

Well on to the story, hope you all enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Toshiro sat in font of the Visord's and didn't look at them; he still planned on leaving after this. He didn't care if he looked like a cowered he felt bad for what had happened to Lieutenant Hisagi and how he didn't try to help him when the lieutenant needed help the most, and there was also the fact that if he got caught he would loose Hyorinmaru. That was the part that he couldn't bare the most, it was childish he knew but his zanpakto spirit has always been there for him when ever he need him the most and he didn't know if he could deal without having his spirits comforting presence with him.

The Visord's looked at the ex-captain, his face was completely blank of emotions. It actually gave a few of them the creeps; they didn't know how a child could hold in as much as he did. However what they could see was in his frame and that he really didn't want to think about what had happened. 'It must have been bad if this child captain really doesn't want to go back through memory lane. What the hell happened to Shuhei?', Shinji thought to himself.

Kensei kept a close eye on the boy, 'He seems relaxed now, but he never did promise to stay and help. There has to be some way to convince him to help. Tachikaze has Hyorinmaru replied to you yet?'

'No, he is blocking me out. Your suspicions are confirmed, the boy does not intend to stay after he is done explaining. If you are planning anything you better put the final touches to it now. The child has made up his mind and his zanpakto isn't going to stop him.', Tachikaze replied.

'Are you sure that you cannot break through? I know his is the strongest ice based zanpakto, but there has got to be a way to reach him.', Kensei asked, Toshiro didn't even reach for the water that was brought to him. 'Talking to Hyorinmaru may be the only way to convince the boy to stay here to help us.'

'You said it yourself Hyorinmaru is the strongest in his element. However if I can get the other Visord zanpakto's to help that may be a way. I am warning you, his is very protective of the boy. I have never come across such shields other than with Kazeshini's, but then again Kazeshini has never been known to be the friendliest with other spirits. If we force our way into his spirit plain the dragon may get defensive and may not listen. You do remember the child saying that it was Hyorinmaru's idea that he leave, don't you?', Tachikaze replied. 'The others may not even help me with that kind of danger. Dragons are known to protect with their life for what they hold most dear.'

Kensei frowned as he eyed the emotionless boy, 'Keep trying to do it yourself, I don't want him to hate anyone. Maybe if you are persistent.'

'You worry over the boy's mental state don't you?'

'Yes, I have not once seen him act like a true child. Soul Society may have done right by themselves by making him a captain, but I think their ways killed any childness that was left in him.', Kensei thought. When his zanpakto spirit didn't reply the owner got worried, 'Tachikaze? What happened to him?'

'I know the boy's story, and it is not my place to tell. At least not without Hyorinmaru's permission, but what I will tell you his story is not a…walk in the park so to speak. He has gone through many hardships that are also…well rare. His life got slightly better when he got to be a Soul Reaper but even then it is my belief he had the most struggles when it comes to being a captain.', Tachikaze said.

'You mean that any ideas that he could come up would not being taken seriously because he is a child. That I get, at least tell me how badly his past has harmed him mentally.'

His zanpakto spirit sighed, 'Your suspicions about the boy not acting like a child are about as accurate as I can give you. If he sees anything as childish he will not participate no matter how someone tries to persuade him that any age can do it.'

Kensei and his spirit stopped talking when the boy opened his mouth, "When Lieutenant Hisagi started having to deal with his situation was when he started letting go of traitor Tousin's…" The boy's eyes narrowed and finally showed some unrestrained emotion, the intensity of the anger in his eyes surprised the Visord's slightly and caused shivers to go up their spines. The anger went away pretty quickly though when he started talking again, "…teachings about how to fear your zanpakto spirit. When I first became a captain he tried to give the same spew in a conversational manner. It is my hypothesis that he only did this to people who had really strong zanpakto spirits, the people that could give him the most trouble in a fight. When Hisagi finally started letting go of that lesson and started to get close to Kazeshini that was when it happened. Anytime he tried to conceal anger or any for of negative emotions Kazeshini started to show the hidden emotions in his eyes. At first even I was hesitant to look at him in the eye before I realized what the meaning was behind it and that was when I realized how much pain he was in when people started to fear him. Getting anyone to take anything to him was a chore and then it started to get worse."

_Flashback_

_Lieutenant Hisagi walked into his office with a stack of papers to sign, "These need your signature Captain Hitsugaya." The boy captain looked up as Hisagi's eyes started to turn red and turned to look at Hitsugaya. _

_Without taking his eyes off of the lieutenant's eyes he took the paperwork, "Thank you, is there anything else I can help you with? There is a question you look like you need to ask." He looked down to put down the paperwork down on the desk before he calmly looked at the lieutenant back in the eye. 'I will order it by importance later.' _

_The lieutenant looked at the white haired captain hesitantly, taking note that Captain Hitsugaya wasn't hiding anything from him and held no fear of him. His eyes turned to a lighter shade of red as he spoke, "Captain, I have started noticing the lack of paperwork coming to my di…" The lieutenant stopped talking and looked at Matsumoto who was doing her paperwork for a change and hiding behind her hair. _

_Toshiro got up from his chair and looked and stood in front of hesitant lieutenant, "Maybe we should talk about this in private, follow me to my barracks. I need to pick up some paperwork I took home last night. We can talk on the way and if you are not opposed maybe have lunch?"_

_Hisagi smiled and bowed, "I would honored to have lunch with you sir. Could I request that we perhaps wait to have this conversation till we are there?" _

_Toshiro nodded and lead the way to his barracks, along the way he turned his head slightly to look at the tired lieutenant. "How has your division been doing, last I heard the training had been going well?" _

_Hisagi smiled and looked at the child sized captain who had moved to walk by his side instead of being in front like their positions required, "Their training has been doing very well sir, thank you for your observation. They are getting stronger; they want to win this war. I am doing my best to keep them in shape."_

_The lieutenant blushed when Hitsugaya gave a courtesy smile at the news, "I am glad to hear that, perhaps our divisions should train together sometime. Or we could trade for a day of the week so that they can learn from two different styles." _

_Hisagi smiled again, "Yes I believe that is an excellent idea captain. I would be honored, as I am sure my division will be, to have your assistance. Sometimes there are not enough hours in the day to get the required training in." _

_ "__I am agree, perhaps we could also make the necessary plans for that as well while we are having lunch.", Captain Hitsugaya suggested._

_ "__I couldn't agree more with you sir."_

_They walked by some Soul Reapers from some of the other divisions. "How can Captain Hitsugaya talk with him or even be near him. That lieutenant is scary.", one of them whispered to the other. _

_ "__I know, I wonder how the captain is able to hide his fear so well. Maybe we should ask him for some lessons?", another whispered. _

_Hitsugaya stopped and looked at the group, his eyes going cold, "Maybe we shouldn't, the captain of tenth is also pretty scary as well. His eyes are as cold as ice and I have heard rumors about him when he was in the rukongai he came from."_

_Toshiro cut them off, "I am sorry what rumors are you talking about?" He turned to Hisagi, "Please wait here, I will be right back."_

_ "__Hai, Captain Hitsugaya."_

_The captain turned to the group of Soul Reaper who were stiff from fear as he walked up to them, "So what are these rumors that you have heard about me?"_

_ "__Ummm…sorry captain. I haven't heard of any rumors…", the third guy said. _

_Toshiro held the emotions from his face, "Then may I inquire why you are here and not doing any work. There is much to be done; the borders are a great example. They have been asking for more men to help, I am sure the three of you could help immensely." _

_ "__Sorry captain, I am delivering paperwork to division twelve. Then I have to report to my captain.", the first replied, clutching the paperwork to his chest. _

_The first went completely stiff when Hitsugaya leveled his eyes on him, "Then why do you have time to talk with you friends when that should have been done as soon as possible?"_

_ "__You are right Captain Hitsugaya; I will do that right away."_

_ "__You will all first tell what divisions you belong to and a copy of your badges as proof.", Hitsugaya commanded. _

_ "__Yes s…s…sir.", the second said, as the three handed them over. _

_Toshiro's eyes leveled with the other two as the first one left to deliver the paperwork, "You two will report to your captains and tell them you have been given direct order by me that you are to report to the boarders. If you captain says otherwise tell him to let me know immediately. I will be sending Hell Butterflies to confirm that this has been done." _

_The two bowed, "Hai, Captain Hitsugaya." They then scurried off to their divisions._

_When the small captain walked up to Lieutenant Hisagi he couldn't help but say, "That was well handled Captain Hitsugaya, we are lucky to have you with us."_

_Toshiro smirked as they continued on their way, "They were on duty and needed to be reminded of that. We are not at a time where we have time to dilly dally."_

_Hisagi's eyes finally went to their original grey color, "Yes sir, you couldn't be more correct. If you don't mind my asking what we are doing, wouldn't that be considered as dilly dally?"_

_ "__No, what we are doing is correcting what is wrong and making better preparations to defend ourselves. You are correct in making sure; don't ever hesitate to ask such questions. These are questions that need to be asked at this crucial time. Time must be spent wisely.", Hitsugaya replied. _

_End Flashback_

The Visord's couldn't help but look at the young Soul Reaper in shock as he continued, "I tried to keep my eye on him after that, but then the Head Captain started to make it difficult to do that a few weeks later. He started requiring us to go to meeting three to four times a week, just the captains. And it became difficult to keep up with the paperwork that was required to get done. I still made time once a week to see him when we had our divisions train together, but even then I could already tell it was starting to wear him down. He started cutting off more and more emotions then and his eyes continued to stay red. The only time I noticed that they were grey was when he was standing next to me or even with me. It was like Kazeshini trusted to have him around me. Hyorinmaru and Kazeshini started to talk to each other just about the same time Hyorinmaru stopped talking to the other Zanpakto Spirits. As the days got closer to his disappearance I started to feel his Spiritual Pressure even when he wasn't near me, and I could feel his soul getting weaker everyday. I was relieved when I started to feel his soul getting better.", a sad smile appeared on his face. Without dropping his smile he continued, "It made me happy to feel him get stronger over the last ten years. That was why I volunteered for the mission to retrieve him; I had to see it for myself."

His face had gone blank again when he stopped talking, but he couldn't hide all of his guilt now that the story was out to the open. Kensei spoke up, "I think you did him more good than you think you did. Did you ever tell anyone that you could feel him?"

Toshiro closed his eyes and shook his head, "I didn't want him to be found so I didn't say anything."

Hyori gave a suspicious look, "Ok then why did you take the mission if you didn't want him to be found?"

The boy sighed, "He was already found by that point. I didn't ever plan on taking him in, if he hadn't mentioned that he had a family I would have warned him to run and get away from New York. But now that I know he does I can only hope that he manages to stay safe, I would never ask him to leave them."

"It sounds like you never planed on obeying your orders that you were given. What did you plan on doing when you found out what you needed?", Lisa asked, eyeing Kensei for confirmation to her thoughts. The white haired Visord nodded his head in confirmation. Lisa barely held her face in check when she gave her full attention to the boy.

For the first time since seeing him the Visord's were shocked when he got up and walked to the door, "Hey where are you going?"

Toshiro stopped at the door and didn't look at Shinji when he replied, "I made my decision and I don't regret what I have chosen." He then walked out of the Visord's home without another word.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So I have surprised myself with this twist, but I promise the story will stay to be about Shuhei. As Toshiro does not plan to return.

There is now a third poll up on what should happen to Toshiro at the end. Feel free to give me your opinion in anyway you feel and I will update it when I get the responses. Should he (A) live with Shuhei, (B) go back to Soul Society, (C) live with the Visord's, or (D) stay out of the rest of the story.

Now as I promised you the definition to Soul Rebirthal: the recycling of the soul without death or the situation that the soul goes into when the soul internally is unable to deal with a situation at hand and not only de-age to the most crucial part of their life in the districts and reemerge to the world of the living as a living soul but is also entirely moved to a new place to start over with a blank slate. This can only happen if the Zanpakto Spirit can cause this reversal and they can only do it once ever, so they really have to think about what is best for their master. Also the soul as to be in the right condition for the Rebirthal to take place, can't just do it for no reason.

You will find that I have a great liking for both Toshiro and Shuhei so be prepared for several stories about these two.

So until next time my readers, peace out and see you next time.


	13. Things Start to Get Complicated

Here is other chapter for you all. Hope you all enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei was sitting on a bench in the park and typing on his computer, "Ok so the equation is 6r+9rf-15w=-17r-9w and if 5 is r and 7 is w what is rf. Ok so 6x5 is 30, and -15x7 is -105, and 30-105 is -75. So right now it is -75+9rf=-17r-9w. Now -17x5 is -160 and -9x7 is -223. So now the equation is -75+9rf=-223. If you move -75 of to the other side of the equation it becomes a positive 75 so -223 plus 75 if -148, now to divide that by 9 make it rf=-16.444." The brunet made a face, "Well…that is nasty number, I am glad that I didn't have to use that number."

"Oh my gods there he is.", a voice shouted out, causing Shuhei to hold his head.

_Flashes_

_He looked up at the red head, "Here you go man, ready for that drinking night tonight?"_

_ "__Yea this man here is my best friend and…", the red head laughed out._

_ "__Sorry man I maxed out on the amount of people I could bring."_

_ "__Come on train with me already, your blade can't be that bad."_

_ "__You should really get your eyes check, they are…well you know.", he looked at the blond side him. _

_Out of flashes_

"No, get out of my head. No please go away…it hurts.", Shuhei said with tears in his eyes.

"We have been looking all over for you man.", the red head knelt down next to him. "We can fix everything."

Shuhei cried out in pain again when the red head tried to touch his arm.

_Flashes_

_ "__Sorry man, I don't have time to train right now.", the red head said. Twenty minuets later Shuhei watches as the red head trains with the blond. _

_ "__I can't wait to see what you are made of when you want to spar."_

_ "__Sorry, my captain needs me to train with our men right now I don't have time." Thirty minuets later in a bar Shuhei watches from the shadows as the red head is drinking with some of their friends that had also said they didn't have time to drink._

_Out of Flashes_

Shuhei shoved the red head away from him and, in pain, put his computer up in his backpack. "Whoa, easy Shuhei we just want to help you."

The brunet held his head as he back away from the approaching red head, "No, please leave. I don't want your help, it hurts."

"Abarai step away from him.", another voice commanded.

"But captain?"

Shuhei winced trying to stop the flashes…

_Flashes_

_ "__Here is the paperwork Captain.", Shuhei said to an elegant man. _

_The man looked up and took the paperwork, "Thank you and here is yours, my lieutenant was too busy to deliver them today." _

_ "__I see, I am s__ur__e it __is __for__…"_

_Fades out of flashes_

"Make it stop, make it stop. Please go away…it hurts.", Shuhei cried out, he eyes went red as Kazeshini tried his best to stop the flashes from appearing.

"That was an order, Lieutenant Abarai. Step away from the child NOW!", the commanding voice ordered.

The red finally step way from Shuhei as the in pain brunet sat at the base of a tree. The elegant man from his flashes knelt down in front of him and gently took his chin, Shuhei immediately tried to pull away as his head hurt more and started to turn into a migraine. The elegant man held on without causing the brunet anymore unnecessarily harming him, "Do you know my name?"

"Please…go away.", tears of pain fell down his face. "It hurts…"

"Do you know my name?", the man repeated.

"All I see…is your face…please."

"Do you hear anyone's name when you see us in your flashes?", the man pressed.

"No no, please leave me alone.", Shuhei yelled, trying to push the man away. The man didn't let go and place his remaining hand on the boy's temple and started mumbling.

Kazeshini surge forward and pushed the hand away by energy alone, "Kazeshini, let me calm his mind. He will only get hurt more if the flashes continue to come, let me put his mind to a sense of calm."

"No, leave him at once.", Kazeshini said, nothing had changed about his appearance except for the sharpened incisors. "You are not welcome near him."

"Kazeshini, Unohana gave me a way to calm his mind before it tears his mind apart. You must let me assist you in keeping him alive.", the man urged.

"I do not need your help in protecting him, leave him alone. You are the idiot causing him pain.", the spirit growled out.

"You must understand it is not me causing this, it is Central 46. They will not listen to reason so now they are trying to revive his memories even though he is not there."

"Lies…", the spirit hissed out.

"Captain what are you talking about?", Lieutenant Abarai asked, as he and the blond covering half his face tried to step forward.

"Silence Abarai and stay back.", the man commanded. He turned back to the spirit possessing his master body, "I have to calm his mind, you have to trust me. You have yet to attack me, let me calm his mind. Do you want him to die on you?"

"I have not attacked you because of the respect you still held for him despite how much pain you are causing him now. Go away before you kill him.", Kazeshini growled out, claws starting to get longer.

"Captain you might want to step away from him.", Abarai urged, putting his hand on his zanpakto.

"Stand down, and stay back.", the captain commanded. "They are doing the spell as we speak; let me block his mind before the spell reaches him. He will die if you don't let me."

Kazeshini eyed him, "What do you mean they are doing it now? Those fools will kill him don't they understand, his memories can not come back that fast. It is sensory over load. Only if he were in soul form could he even try and come close to survive that, and he doesn't have one anymore."

"Do you see why I have to do it now, if I can block his mind from them then he has a chance at survival. Let me help you at least this way."

"But you plan on taking him back.", Kazeshini growled out lowly, the other five couldn't hear him now. The Captain lean forward as if he didn't hear, causing his hair to cover his face. "Fine if it is the only way to save him so be it.", Kazeshini growled out angrily. The captain finally was able to block the young mans mind causing the other five to finally relax. When the captain finally finished Kazeshini attacked him by surprise and knocked the elegant man out cold before disappearing for the other's view.

Kazeshini stood in the sewers out side his masters home as his thought.

_Flashback_

_ "__But you plan on taking him back.", Kazeshini growled out lowly, the other five couldn't hear him now. _

_The Captain lean forward as if he didn't hear, causing his hair to cover his face. He whispered "Not if you attack me right afterwards. This spell will last so long as you are there to protect him, it does not have to be replaced. So long as he does not get into close contact with the memory retrieval."_

_ "__Fine if it is the only way to save him so be it.", Kazeshini growled out angrily._

_End Flashback_

'He is just like the white haired captain only he didn't find a way to get punished. What is going on up there? And what is wrong with the people of Central 46? They are fools to think that it is a good idea to do this.', the spirit thought angrily.

'Kazeshini, what happened? Why did you block me out?', Shuhei asked from his spirits world.

'You would have been in more pain than needed. Do you remember when I told you I would tell you what happened when I felt you were ready?'

'Yes, yet you continue to tell me I am not.', the brunet replied.

'You are still not ready, but…I don't have a choice now. If I don't let you know then you could get killed by them trying to force you to remember. You are happy here, it would kill me to see you loose this.', Kazeshini said.

'Ok take me to bed to rest, it is probably best if we do this where I am from the sound of it.', the twenty year old said worriedly.

'You are aware that when I do this all of your held back memories will come right back, only you will not die.'

'I know this, but I am still afraid of dying.', the brunet said with slight fear.

When Kazeshini finally laid down on the bed and unpossessed his master. He turned away from him when he got back to his windy plain, 'About a little more than ten years ago you and me never got along at the beginning and when you finally started trying I was happy. You had finally acknowledged me and that I was not going away. As we started to get closer however your…_friends_ started drift away from and started to do things without you. I had at this point started showing up in your eyes, anytime you felt anything negative and hid it I felt that it should not. I felt if they were your real friends they shouldn't mind you finally showing you truly held in emotions…but they were not. They started making excuses as to why they could not hang out with you, started telling you that you should get you eyes fixed, and anyone that had not been you friend started to talk behind you back. There were people that did not fear you after some time, most were captain levels. You got closer to two of them while the rest just…tolerated you. I started to get angrier every time you started to get worse; you were dying on the inside. It killed me to know you were in pain and there was nothing I could do to help you. Hell even you more negative emotions started to go away. I finally decided after three months there was only one thing I could do to save you even if it meant binding my self to you for all eternity. So I took you physically back to you twelve year old state and erased any form of memory I could. This process is called Soul Rebirthal and now I am under obligation to let your memories go back to you. You will be out for several days but I will take care of you and your family while you can't. Take you time to sort through everything and do not rush. Are you ready?'

'What if I don't want to remember? I like my blissful life here. Will they make me go back?', Shuhei asked, fear in his eyes.

'They are not allowed to but they will try. You will have to fight no matter what you remember. Do not make it easy on them whether it is you past allies that get a hold of you or the enemy. You don't belong with anyone of them, your place is here. I have sorted the memories based upon importance of events so some memory bubbles will more or less than the rest.', Kazeshini said, trying to comfort his master.

Shuhei looked down sadly, 'If I don't have a choice, go ahead I will not fight it.'

Kazeshini looked away pained, 'I am sorry.' His master screamed as he passed out, 'Please forgive me.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So there you all go. I wanted to also let you wonderful people know that I have closed the poll for Shuhei's other half and have opened anther one based on Toshiro. Please feel free to vote on what happens to him.

Until next time, see ya next time peeps.


	14. Shuhei's Anger

Ok ya'll, here is the next chapter to The Fifth Sibling.

Also please vote on what should happen to Toshiro at the end of the story.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

_In Last Chapter _

_ '__They are not allowed to but they will try. You will have to fight no matter what you remember. Do not make it easy on them whether it is you past allies that get a hold of you or the enemy. You don't belong with anyone of them, your place is here. I have sorted the memories based upon importance of events so some memory bubbles will more or less than the rest.', Kazeshini said, trying to comfort his master. _

_Shuhei looked down sadly, 'If I don't have a choice, go ahead I will not fight it.'_

_Kazeshini looked away pained, 'I am sorry.' His master screamed as he passed out, 'Please forgive me.' _

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Seven days have passed as the turtles continued to look at their brothers possessed body holding his head in pain. "Kazeshini, is he getting close to being done?", Mikey asked worried, he has asked this a least once a day.

Kazeshini shook his head, "I don't know, he has a lot of memories to go through. The more recent ones are the most painful. I told him to take his time, but…his screams are hard to take. He is crying, so that tells me he is on the most painful memories right now."

"Do you mind if we ask about his past? I mean you have been training us and everything but you haven't told us why.", Donny said.

The spirit chuckled, "That is why out of the four of you are my favorite."

"Me?", the purple turtle asked clearly confused.

"You remind me of my master, with you grey eyes and your intelligence. You listen to others well and you hold back you dark emotions because you feel it will cause more strain than good if they were known. Yet you talk to Shuhei about them because you know he does the same. If Shuhei was not my master you would have been a close choice.", Kazeshini explained.

"Oh, so do you mind if we ask. Just so we know what is going to possible happen.", Donny asked.

"Ask away, just be warned he may or may not come out very angry. All of these repressed memories will release what he has held back during his time there. So I suggest you all take a trip, just so he doesn't hurt you when he finally comes back to reality.", the spirit said.

"Thank you for the warning spirit.", Leo said, bowing to him.

"Where does he come from?", Mikey asked.

"He comes from a place only the dead can go, Soul Society."

"So our brother is dead?", Raph asked, looking at Shuhei's body. "He looks alive to me."

Kazeshini sighed, "That is because he is now. I had him go through what is called Soul Rebirthal. I essentially took his body back to its twelve year old state and erased his memories before I took his to the sewers. When you four came across him he had not been there more than three minuets. He was watching you and you scared him when you screamed."

Leo's eyes widened, "Opps, sorry."

Kazeshini chuckled, "Don't be you were five years old and you are walking talking turtles. What more are you to expect when there is the fear of being experimented on?"

"Very true spirit, how about you start from the beginning. Just give us a good idea of what he was really like before you gave him to us.", Master Splinter said. Kazeshini talked about Shuhei being saved by Kensei to his time in the academy and the losses that he had when the hollow attack came. He also described his personality to the best of his ability; their dislike for each other till Shuhei started finally paying Kazeshini and what happened after that. "I see why you felt he was no longer safe there."

"That doesn't tell us why you are training us spirit.", Leo said.

Kazeshini finally rested his arms on the kitchen table, "I am training you because I do not doubt that he will get captured. Whether he is taken by the people he once called his friends or the enemy that is starting to show extreme interest in him now he can not stay with them. Even with his memories one way or another he will get hurt. I can't allow that; I can't allow him to turn into the emotionless person that he was becoming when he was with the Soul Reapers."

"That does sound bad.", Mikey said, with a frown. "I like our brother the way he is."

Kazeshini looked at his masters family, 'I can see why his so protective of them and loves them as much as he does. It is hard not to like them once you start to get to know them. I can not let them get used however and I know Aizen will try if he knows of their existence.'

Three days later Shuhei finally woke up and he was pissed, so when his family got up they found him in the training room beating up a punching bag. Giving the punching bag a final punch, knocking it from the ceiling, he turned and walked out of their home without a word. The turtles when to follow him when Splinter stopped them, "Leave him be my sons, this is something he has to come to us for once he has figured it out."

Shuhei ran all the way to the park where he last saw Abarai Rinji and screamed, "Fuck you! Fuck all of you!"

"Whoa man are you ok?", the red head asked from the side.

Shuhei turned to the red head clearly angry and grey eyes no less, "What the hell do you think you are doing here. Go home and leave me alone. Haven't you done enough damage Abarai Rinji?"

"Wait you don't…you know my name.", the red head said shocked. "You have your memories back; there is so much to tell you."

"Keep it to yourself; I don't want to hear it. Leave before I make you leave!", Shuhei growled out pulling out Kazeshini.

The red head went to speak when a Gangarta opened up, "Hollows!"

Shuhei glared at the man with the tear tattoos, "You again."

The blue haired man he had helped once stepped out and taunted, "You seem angry, what could cause that?"

"Fuck you arrancar, leave me alone. You can tell Aizen that I have no interest in this stupid war you are having with Soul Society after I kick you ass.", Shuhei growled out attacking without a second thought.

Ulquiorra watched surprised, 'He did not have his memories when we last fought, why does he now?'

"Reap the wind Kazeshini.", Shuhei yelled out, his blade transforming. He attacked Grimmjow viciously and without mercy.

"You did not have you memory before, how did you get it back?", Grimmjow grunted out with a smile as he attacked back.

"You can thank Kazeshini, because he is the reason I am going to kick all three of your asses in this field right now.", Shuhei growled out, grabbing Grimmjow's wrist and throwing him into Ulquiorra.

"Hey you can't attack you friends, that is not what comrades to Shu.", Rinji gasped out.

Shuhei turned to the red head and attacked him, "That is a lot coming from you hypocritical piece of shit. So what were you doing when I was watching you have fun after you told me you don't have time? You were afraid of me and now you have a good reason to be. I will not hesitate to attack anyone of you, do you hear me? So tell the Head Captain that he can give the position of lieutenant to anyone I don't want it anymore." He kicked the red head in the gut before flipping him into the air and kicking him into a tree. He then went after the two arroncar's watching the fight in shock. His attack caught them by surprise as the brunet twisted in the air and sent both of them flying when he kick them in the chest. They both landed on the ground with grunts, "You are all nothing to me."

"Oh my gods…Shuhei you have to listen to me…", the red head started say only to pause when Shuhei's hair grew out, nails grew long, and eyes turned red. "You can't do this; it is going against what the Head Captain commands."

"You think I care what that bastard thinks?", Shuhei locked his eyes on the red head. "Try me; I will not hesitate to even attack him or that stupid Central 46. They tried to kill me when they tried to revive my memories that way that they tried. Are you not aware of that? I hate you all, you all have done me wrong and I don't want any part of your dumb ass war. Keep me out of it!" Shuhei then darted over to Rinji again attacking him without mercy. When the brunet finally stopped attacking the red head when Rinji was a bloody mess. He then turned his eyes on the two arrancar looking at him in shock.

'So this is who he is now, a man who has turned his back on his past. He doesn't plan to ever return to what he left.', Ulquiorra thought to himself as Shuhei darted in their direction. The long haired arrancar thought quick and opened the Gangarta making him and Grimmjow disappear.

Just before the Gangarta fully closed Shuhei yelled, "You tell Aizen he better stay away from me. I will not hesitate to kill anyone either of you idiots decided to send to get me, mark my words."

"Oh my gods Rinji are you ok, what did those arrancar do to you?", the blond asked his unconscious friend.

The group of five looked at Shuhei as he laughed, Captain Kuchiki narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "They were not the ones who did this to him were they?"

Shuhei looked at them his eyes going grey, but still with an angry smile. "Take it as a warning Captain, as to what will happen to anyone who comes to find me."

The blond stepped forward, "You can not truly believe that we would believe you did this, there is no possible way. The Shuhei I know…"

"The Shuhei you know no longer exists Lieutenant Kira.", Shuhei said, going back to his normal form but not dropping the shikai. "Take a good look, because I am not going back with you. You can tell that fool of a Head Captain that you follow that I am not interested in coming back and that he can give that empty seat up to someone else in ninth."

"Your not serious are you Shu?", the woman red head asked.

"Am I not Lieutenant Masumoto? I have been treated better here with my red eyes growing up than around the people that I thought cared for me there. So deliver this message to that _Central 46_, that if they don't want any of their people to end up like that bloody idiot on the ground then they are to stay away from me. Now if you would excuse me I have better things to do then hang around you fools.", Shuhei said, putting away Kazeshini and darting off.

When he got home he immediately went hug his family, not caring that he still had blood on his clothes. The first one he found was Donny, "Bro you back, what happened to you?"

"This that stupid red heads blood, don't worry he is still alive I am not heartless.", Shuhei said, as Donny hugged him tighter crying.

"We were afraid that you would leave us…we don't want you to go.", the purple turtle cried out. This is when the rest of the family came out and Shuhei was in a group hug with this brothers.

"I will never leave you, I won't let that happen. Even if I have to show them the hard way.", Shuhei growled out.

'My son, you see your path now. Now you just have to make sure that you do not stray from it.', Splinter thought, resting his hand on his human sons arm. 'Just do not also turn into a murderer that never ends well for anyone who decides to take that path.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

There you all go, the next chapter. Shuhei finally let loose all of that anger that he has repressed for years and now he has an even clearer mind for the road ahead. But what does this road ahead contain?


	15. It is my what?

Ok ya'll I need to apologize for not updating yesterday, but my husband called me and let me know that I needed to go with him to get some housing paperwork done. I am happy to say that we got the house and now we don't have to worry about it anymore, YAY!

So anyway on to the next chapter. :D

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Shuhei was showered and fresh, and now sitting in front of his family. "So what do you all want to know?"

"Nothing.", Leo said, Shuhei looked up surprised. "Kazeshini explained everything to us when you were sorting out the memories."

"Besides that is your past, why would we want to know about that when we get your present?", Raph said sitting next to his older brother and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"Yea the easiest way to let go of the past is to focus on the present. So what we don't understand we don't need to know, you have an easy life here with us. Why change that now?", Donny said, Mikey nodded in agreement.

"All I want to know is what do you plan on doing now my son?", Splinter asked, looking at his oldest. "Will you go back and finish what you started or fight to stay out of it? What ever you decide we will have you back."

Shuhei looked at his master, "Master, I would like to stay out of their fight. I no longer see it as mine, nor do I feel like helping but…I know that they are not going to leave me alone and I have to protect this city from the Hollows and whatever else comes this way. So I might be dragged into it whether I like it our not."

"Well then keep training us and we will help you in anyway we can.", Leo said with a smile on his face. The other turtles nodded their heads in agreement.

Shuhei smiled at them, "I really do have the best family in the world."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei walked right up to Kensei and his friends and sat down looking right at Kensei, "Can I help you kid?"

"You sure can Kensei, you can tell me why after all this time why show interest in me now?", Shuhei said with the blank face that was on his missing poster however his voice held a little bit of anger. "And I am not a kid I am twenty-two years old."

"Hey I thought he didn't have his memories.", Shinji commented.

Shuhei didn't even look at Shinji as he answered, "You can thank Kazeshini after all he has been better to me than you have and that is after I feared him for so long. So what is that supposed to tell me about you?" The twenty-two year olds eyes never left Kensei's face, the other Visord's could tell that the young brunet meant business. "Why do you care now?"

"I don't know, perhaps I feel bad that I left you to that monster Tousin or that I didn't explain everything when I realized that you had planned on joining up with my division when you joined the academy. I just do.", Kensei's eyes never wavered from the grey orbs that looked right at him. 'When did you get this attractive kid? Hell that scar fucking helps.'

"I know Captain Hitsugaya was here where is he now? I haven't felt him in some time.", Shuhei asked, his voice had a little bit of hope in it.

Kensei sighed, "He left after he told us what had happened, he never planned on going back after he knew what had happened to you. Especially after he knew what they had planned after he told them what had happened to you, he didn't want any part of it."

Shuhei finally looked away the look of sadness taking his eyes, "Damn it, why couldn't I remember earlier." He closed his eyes, 'Kazeshini, is he telling the truth did Captain Hitsugaya leave for my sake.'

'He cared too much for you to go back and work for the people that wanted to try and kill you just to get you back.'

'What about Hyorinmaru can you…'

'Master he won't let even me through, they want you to be safe so he left. I am sorry that I didn't not realize the gravity of you situation sooner but…'

'No it is ok, I am not mad at you. You have nothing to be sorry for. I am sorry you thought I was blaming you.'

'I know, he was the one that bonded with you the most. I know you care for him but from what Hyorinmaru told me when he was here he would have been punished and his zanpakto taken away from him had he stayed any longer. Do you really want that for him? Can you imagine you life without me now?'

'No I just…I guess I wanted to talk to him one last time you know. I didn't get to do that when you took me to safety. I really miss his company is all.', Shuhei said to his zanpakto, though he didn't realize that he was crying outside as well. "Damn and he was so close too."

'Master, Hyorinmaru did tell me to tell you something when I gave your memory back.', Shuhei gave the spirit his full attention. 'He told me that his hatchling does not blame you and he hopes you stay safe. And that maybe one day you two will see each other again.'

Kensei frowned when he saw the tears running down Shuhei's face, 'Tachikaze, why is he crying?'

'The last person he asked about was Hitsugaya; he is probably upset that he wasn't able to talk to him before he left. Something tells me he didn't even get to say good bye before Kazeshini took him so safety.'

"Stupid bastard.", Shuhei said laughing to himself. The Visord's looked at him as he opened his blurry eyes, "Always looking out for me and not for himself, he is such a fool."

Kensei opened his mouth to ask a question when Shuhei's phone went off, "Mushi mushi." Shuhei's eyes shot open, "Ummm, Raph I am sorry. I just…ummm…you know now that I…" Shuhei suddenly glared at the wall, "Are you serious I'm on speaker?" The young brunet got up and walked around, a habit he picked up from his master. "I hate you right not, all of yo…No not you master never you…I meant my brothers. Master please forgive me." Shuhei closed his eyes tightly.

"Well…this is an interesting conversation.", Shinji said.

Shuhei made a shushing motion then went stiff, "Umm, no just some people at the other tabl…hehehe." The brunet scratch the back of his head, "Well I was talking to them,…no no I was just about to leave…do you guys need anything before I had back?...Mhmm…" Shuhei grabbed one of the napkins and took the pen that Courtney handed him, "Thanks Court you the best. Yes sorry no Courtney handed me a pen, you said milk, chips, eggs, cook…Mikey stop we have plenty of cookies at home and if we don't I am going to kill you…what else, bread and…why cake batter?" Shuhei suddenly blushed, "Oh, I completely forgot today was my birthday. Hey stop laughing you try having the weeks I had." The brunet then glared at the Visord's as they tried to hide their laughter too he pulled the phone away from his ear, "You idiots too." He put the phone back to his ear, "No sorry the ummm people I was talking to laughed at…me…Master you can't be serious…" Shuhei looked at the Visord's funny and walked away whispering, "You don't even know them…so…yes I trust them enough…that doesn't make a lick of sense…what if they you know…[sigh] fine I will ask them." He walked over to the Visord's, "My dad would like to know if you would like to come to my birthday party?"

"He doesn't even know us.", Kensei said.

Shuhei gave him a look, "That's what I said and…" The birthday boy put the phone to his ear and sighed holding the cell over to Kensei, "He wants to talk to you."

Kensei put the phone to his ear, "Mushi mushi."

"Hello my name is Splinter I am Shuhei's father."

"Am I on speaker?", Kensei asked.

The old voice on the phone chuckled, "No, his brothers just wanted to embarrass him and didn't realize that he relearned how to speak Japanese like I did. He always did forget to tell them, how forgetful my oldest."

Kensei chuckled as well, "Why? You don't know us."

"Perhaps I would like to meet some people he used to know, and if he is talking to you know them you have to be somewhat trustworthy. Or am I wrong?", Splinter asked, Kensei could hear the protection in the old voice.

He looked over at Shuhei, he was acting like the youth he was by leaning against the wall and tapping his foot on the floor. He was even glaring at the floor like it had done him some kind of wrong, "No I can promise I know you son, however other than one the rest of my friends have never met him. They only heard about him through me."

"A bunch of fucking bullshit if you ask me. Doesn't even ask me if I want them there I don't even know the rest of these idiots.", Shuhei grumbled to himself. Hyori glared at him but didn't attack the twenty year old because Kensei stopped her.

"Oh my son you do not yet realize just how important you are. Even I don't know all about where you come from and I can see your importance.", Splinter said to himself. Kensei cocked an eyebrow at the pair, "So what do you say, do you want to see him turn twenty-three today?"

Shuhei just realized that Kensei was still looking at him and stuck his toung out, "Tell my son to pull his toung in this instant."

Kensei chuckled, "You father say to put your toung this instant." Shuhei did and looked away, "How did you know?"

"I have raised him for the last ten year, a father knows.", Splinter chuckled.

Kensei smiled, "You know, I would love to get to know the person who had a chance to raise him right. Yea, we will come."

"Good, though I have to have you salaam promise. You will not tell a word about where we live or who we are to anyone you know, this could put him in grave danger and us if anyone were to know about us."

"You have my word sir, not a word.", Kensei said glaring at the rest of the Visord's.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Shuhei and the Visord's dropped down into the sewers, "Eww, you live down here that is so gross."

Shuhei glared at Hyori eyes going red, "Then why don't you stay up there and complain I don't want to hear you bashing anything I grew up with you…"

"Hyori that is enough, do not disrespect where he came from. We were invited, now let us be gracious guests into their home.", Love said, and then looked at Shuhei and smiled. Shuhei looked at Love his eyes going back to grey reluctantly, "Please show us the way."

The brunet sighed and turned around, "Whatever."

Kensei chuckled and looked at Shuhei's back, 'Tachikaze, is it bad that I think Shuhei is attractive? Is he way too young for me?'

His zanpakto spirit chuckled as his inner hollow purred in delight, 'No, age doesn't matter to you remember. Beside I agree with you, the child has grown up quite nicely. He is strong and has been well directed in his life; I think you have chosen well. Even your inner hollow agrees with me.'

When they got to a big opening Shuhei turned and glared at them, "I swear you hurt my family in anyway and I will kill you."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

So here you all go, one more to got then I am off to bed.


	16. Happy Birthday Shuhei

So here is another chapter for my wonderful readers. Sorry I couldn't up load yesterday after I posted Gambit's Surprising Return the site wouldn't even let me log back in. I don't know what they were doing but yea. Ummm, please enjoy.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The twenty year old handed his shopping bags to Kensei, "Take these I have something I need to handle as soon as I get in there." The Visord too the bag without complaint and cocked an eyebrow as Shuhei walked right in.

Something big and green yelling 'cowabunga' jumped out of hiding and at the brunet. With ease Shuhei turned around and twisted the figure so that it landed on its back, "Aww Shuuuuu, how do you always know?"

Kensei's eyes widened when he realized that he was looking at a walking and talking turtle. Shuhei smiled at him and helped him to his feet as he replied cockily, "Mikey let's be honest here this is me you are talking about."

Shuhei dodged and another turtle with a red bandana around his eyes as he ran into the one with the orange, "Damn, I thought I had you that time."

The birthday boy laughed, Kensei was shocked. 'At least now I know why he is so protective of his family. Is his dad a turtle as well?'

"Raph, like told Mikey this is ouf.", Shuhei hit the ground as the other two turtles laughed at their fallen human under the turtle with the purple bandana. "Damn, I forgot Donny did that every once in a while."

An old voice chuckled causing the Visord's look up and their jaw drop, it was a large standing rat walking next to yet another turtle only this one was wearing a blue bandana. "Shuhei, you need to watch your surroundings. Extra training for you tomorrow."

Shuhei pouted and groaned out, "Yes master."

The rat looked at the Visord's, "Hello you must be the ones I had invited, my name is Splinter their father and master."

"I am Kensei and these are my friends Shinji, Rojuro, Mashiro, Love, Hyori, Lisa, and Hachigen."

"These are my other sons Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. Yes we are talking and walking animals.", Splinter said with smile on his old rat face.

"So you are the reason that Shuhei turned out to be different than how everyone knew him.", Hyori glared at the rat. "He is an ass."

"Believe it or not he is my most respectable son and the most combat ready. Donatello I believe something is burning in you lab. I find you accusations to be offensive as you must have done something to deserve his wrath.", the rat said walking away into one of the rooms.

The purple turtle looked at his lab and ran over quickly, "Oh no not again. It failed again." He quickly grabbed what was burning and threw it into a box that he kicked out side his lab and closed it quickly. The lid popped up slightly and would have opened if the turtle wasn't holding it down. He groaned and whined out, "Man I am never going to get it right."

Kensei chuckled causing the red turtle to get defensive, "I'm sorry are you making fun of Donny, only his brothers are allowed to do that."

"No Raph it is ok…", Donny started, but Kensei held his hand up.

"Not at all, he just reminds me of someone I know. With the experiments and all.", the white haired Visord explained with a small smile. 'So that is the smart one and the aggressive one, where is the clown and leader? They seem to be a typical kind of group.'

The blue one stepped in front of Raph, "Hey it is ok, Donny wasn't offended at all. Beside Donny can defend himself, he is smarter than the rest of us."

"But Leo."

Donny stood in front of Raphael and put his hands on his brother's chest, "Raph it is ok. I was not offended and I can see why me being a scientist is funny. It is ok; there is nothing to be upset about." The purple turtle slowly pushed his aggressive brother back away from the Visord's.

"Oh wow the pacifist and the aggressor how original.", was Hyori's snide remark.

Raph got around Donny only to be block by Shuhei; the purple turtle just gave Hyori a look of disappointment and walked over to Kensei with a smile. "May I take those maybe I can get Mikey to get started on the cake."

Hyori glared at Donny, "Do you have something to say to me freak?"

Shuhei held himself and Raph back as Donny looked at her, "No I do not, like you said I am a pacifist. Why should I fight when there is no reason to? If you will excuse me." The turtle then proceeded to walk away from the shocked girl and into the kitchen. "Mikey the batter is here."

Shuhei looked at her, "It is best if you don't pick a fight with Donny, he will out smart you any day of the week." He then walked into the kitchen dragging Raphael with him.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

The preparations went without a hitched and the Visord's were watching Shuhei wrestle with three of his brothers, the purple one sat off to the side with a notebook in his lap. Kensei got up and sat next to Donatello, "So what are you working on?"

Donny looked up and blushed, "Well, on an outline for a new car. Our last one got totaled when the Shredder and the Foot Clan destroyed it."

Kensei took a closer look at the detailed plan, "And here I thought that you were only a scientist."

"Well, I am a lot of things. I am the doctor, scientist, engineer, technician, you name it and I am probably you guy. My brothers think I am a nerd and geek, but I don't care. I like learning and experimenting, it makes me happy to know that I am making my family safe from our enemies.", the young turtle replied looking down at the ground.

"Well then I guess you are the one to blame when we can't find Shuhei till he showed us, hu?", Kensei asked with a smile.

Donny looked at him then back to his plans, "I guess you could say that, I work very hard to make sure I do my part in this family. Since I don't like to fight I have to do something."

Kensei chuckled, "I agree with you. Keep doing what you are doing, maybe one day you will make a bigger difference down here than on the surface." Donatello nodded again and started drawing again.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

During dinner Splinter talked to Kensei and answered all his questions regarding Shuhei. "So you are telling me he didn't act like a child when you first got him?"

The old rat shook his head, "No, it is thanks to my youngest sons that he is as playful as he is. On some occasions he can be even sillier than Michelangelo. But they do love each other and Shuhei would do anything to protect them and they him."

Kensei smiled at the rat, "I have to say you did a good job with him, when I first met him he was twelve years old in appearance and he wouldn't stop crying granted I didn't do a very good job at getting him to stop." Kensei looked at the brunet playing chess with Love; Shuhei looked at him and stuck his tongue out for a second before going back to the game.

Splinter smiled at the white haired man and he replied with a chuckle, "Well thank you, I would hope I did. I had to raise five boys on my own and with their energy they were impossible to contain at times."

Kensei burst out laughing, "I don't doubt it. So tell what was it like raising a genius? I hear they are hard to handle with their ever curious minds."

Master Splinter chuckled and looked at his second youngest leaning on Shuhei's back, "He was actually the easiest to raise despite his experiments and his temptations to break everything apart and try and put them back together, give him a book of any knowledge field and he will do nothing but sit there and read. The hardest part about him was getting him away from the book, but it was worth it for him. It is hard having four other siblings, a father can only give his attention so much to one child." Kensei leaned back and looked at the other turtles Michelangelo was playing video games with Shinji and while Lisa seemed to be having a serious talk with April and Leonardo, and Raphael was sparing with Mashiro and Hachigen. Surprisingly the red turtle was doing very well against the two. "Their training from me and Kazeshini has paid off nicely hasn't it?"

Kensei looked at the rat, "Wait Kazeshini has been training them?"

"Yes he has taught them all the Flash Step and putting their Spiritual Pressure into their weapons. He has also been teaching them something they are all unique in.", the rat explained.

The Visord nodded his head in approval, "Let me guess Donatello got the healing?" Kensei had said this with a smirk.

The youngsters master chuckled, "Yes and also binding as his siblings can be a little wiggly at times." Both of them shared a laugh, "For Leonardo he taught him further mastery of the katana, for Michelangelo further mastery of the Flash Step, and Raphael destruction spells."

"I am impressed, I have always thought that Kazeshini disliked other people.", Kensei said, looking over at the concentrating Shuhei. Their game was coming close to an end and the twenty-three year old looked absolutely adorable when he was trying not to lose.

Splinter chuckled, "Yes well, I think he is warming up to us. Though he does spend more time with Donatello than the rest."

Kensei looked at the purple turtle and smiled, "Maybe he reminds him of his current master. They do both have grey eyes and they both have gentle spirits, and if I am not mistaken they both hide their negative feelings. I noticed it when Hyori was making her comment to the red one, Donatello glared at her for a quick second before he smiled at me. He certainly reminds me of Shuhei." 'Though less adorable and attractive.'

Splinter chuckled, "Yes well, he has always hidden them better than the rest of his siblings. Even over their eldest. He also hates to be called a liar, you want to hurt his feelings call him a liar and you will get what you wanted. Though there is the price of Raphael and Shuhei wanting to beat you up to a bloody pulp. The three oldest are very protective of Donatello and Michelangelo as they are the babies of the family."

"I don't blame them for wanting to protect those two. I have also noticed that the turtles are very protective of Shuhei and vice versa.", Kensei committed.

The old rat nodded, "That they are. I have also noticed their very particular protective cycle of them. Shuhei was their very first human contact when they were five years old and when they realized that he was safe and my human child finally decided to join them in their fun that when it all started. My son's are truly an amazing sight to behold at times."

The two shared a laughed when Shuhei lost to Love but just barely, "Yes they are, I have never even seen this kind of protection among the inhabitants in Soul Society or even among us Visord's for that matter."

"Ah it is late, do you wish to stay here? You can leave in the morning, my children can show you the safest way out of the sewers with out getting spotted.", Splinter offered.

"You know I think I will take you up on your offer, I wouldn't want to make your son's more tired when they try and walk back home after they drop us off.", Kensei answered.

"Thank you, I wouldn't what The Foot to ambush them. They do know we live in the sewers.", Splinter chuckled out.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

There you guys go, I hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter the story starts to get crazy so hang tight.


	17. The Call for Help

First thing is first I am soooooo sorry that I took so long to update, I have been playing Diablo 3 and I lost my creativity for a little bit. But I have also been working on other stories to try and get my creative juices flowing again. It finally worked, YAY!

Anyway enough of this, on with the story.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

It has been two weeks since Shuhei's Birthday Party and the twenty-three year old had gotten closer to Love over their games like chess. He's also been over to their apartment five times just to play and when he and Love were done he had stayed a little longer to talk to Kensei, trying to get to know his savior a little bit. Kensei's inner hollow absolutely loved the attention that Kensei was getting from the brunet if the hollow's purring was anything to go by. Of course this was after Shuhei's little anger fit and the Visord's explanation as too why he was not there to be his captain. They had made plans for Shuhei to come over and play a board game with him the night before last, but he was three hours late. And it was a call that let them know what they should have already known.

"Mushi mushi." Kensei answered into his phone, a slight growl of irritation in his voice.

"Ummm, Kensei its Donny." replied the distressed voice on the other end.

"Donatello what is wrong?" Kensei asked sitting up and catching his fellow Visord's attention at the worry in his voice and eyes.

"It's Shuhei, he's been taken." Donny choked out, Kensei could hear the sobs in the turtles throat. "Some man answered his phone when I called and all I did was hang up because I was scared."

"Don it is ok, take a deep breath. Did this man tell you anything? Anything at all?" Kensei asked, tapping his foot on the ground. The other Visord's looked anxious at his behavior, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"Um, well he did say something along the lines of Shuhei being part of a plan, but I didn't hear the rest because I was scared. I'm sorry!"

"No Donatello that is all I needed. I know who has him…_Aizen_." Kensei growled out making the other Visord's get agitated that they didn't realize sooner.

Donny was not at all reassured, "What if he comes for us or takes us to use against Shu?"

"Somehow I don't think Kazeshini will let Shuhei let you be used; his zanpakto spirit just doesn't think that way. All Kazeshini care about the most is his master, he will likely fight Aizen to the very end before he ever lets you all be used." Kensei said, hanging up after saying good bye.

"So our favorite survivor is taken is he?" Shinji asked, with a little bit of irritation in his voice.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

"Hello Shuhei." Said a voice the twenty year old knew all too well. He looked up with a glare on his face and didn't say a word. "I spoke with the most interesting individual on your cell phone, he sounded worried for you." Shuhei gave him a look of what-the-hell-does-that-have-to-do-with-me look, "But he was so scared he hung up without even letting me finish what I was going to say to him."

Shuhei rolled his eyes like he didn't care but thought, 'Good job Don, stay away from this man.'

The brunet glared harder at the ruler of Hunco Mundo as the man was right in his face, "Grimmjow told me you had a father now, but what he didn't tell me was that you also had a sibling."

Shuhei snorted, "Yea, like I am going to tell you anything."

Aizen grabbed the chains on his wrists and started to tighten them around his captives wrists, "I see then I will have to force it out of you."

Shuhei winced and gave the traitor a challenging glare, "You will not break me and I will not tell you anything. You can do what ever you want to me and I will still tell you nothing. Because just as you get close to breaking me you will never break Kazeshini will, his mind is only driven to protect me no matter how much he likes the others I am around. He will let them _die_ just to keep me out of your monstrous plans. So do your worst I fucking dare you."

Aizen leaned back, 'I am impressed, he isn't even scared.' "Even if I was close to killing you two?"

Shuhei an amused smirked, a smirk his brother Raph would be proud to see any day, "That would be better than seeing you ugly mug any day of the week."

'Ulquiorra was not lying when he said that he was different from what we all know him to be. This will be a bit of a challenge.' Aizen chuckled, "We will see how long that will of yours lasts."

"Like I said it isn't my will you need to worry about." Shuhei said rolling his eyes again, "It is my guardians will, and if he gets free I won't even stop him from killing you. In fact I will just sit in the background watching as tears you apart as painfully as possible. So I repeat. Do. Your. Worst. Because I will enjoy watching him tear you apart."

Aizen stared at Shuhei's challenging eyes before he smiled, "I see." He then grabbed Shuhei's chin, "Your personality is different than I remember, a little bit more…childish."

Shuhei growled in his throat, "Of course I grew up away from you dead idiots, thus I am not tainted with you dum asses ideas."

Aizen chuckled, "Ulquiorra tells me to beat Abarai to a bloody pulp, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't have believed it. Tell me why did you do it?"

"I don't have anything to say to you, get out of my face before I do something about it." Shuhei growled out angrily eyes going blood red.

Without warning the brunets eyes closed and his energy changed despite the energy container on his wrist. Aizen backed up slightly a little confused when a vicious smile crossed the twenty year olds face and his eyes reopened, "Why hello Aizen how about setting me free so I can slaughter you a painfully as my master wishes me to. As well as that fool that once called himself my master captain will be next."

Aizen was about to reply when Grimmjow walked in, "Sorry to interrupt, but you told me to come get you when the meeting was about to start."

Kazeshini looked at Grimmjow with a creepy smile sending shiver up his spine, "Ohhhhh, is somebody scared. I am going enjoy tearing you apart as well."

While normally the blue haired arrancar wasn't scared of anyone other than Aizen, Grimmjow bolted out the door causing the spirit possessed boy to laugh. Aizen walked out of the room thinking and leaving the possessed brunet chained to the wall all the while laughing evilly, 'I know can see why Tousin was so egger to lock him within the zanpakto and never let him out. But now that he is here there has to be a way to use him, I just haven't figured it out yet.'

When Kazeshini was sure that the idiots were gone he started talking to Shuhei, 'Hang in there, I know they will come to get you.'

'But what if they get caught and used? I don't want anything to happen to them.' Shuhei wrung his hands in concern, 'I love my family too much for that to happen to them.'

'And Aizen is going to count on that when he does find them. All you have to do is trust me and I will do everything in my power to keep them and you safe. You are my top priority, your family second, and the half hollow scum third.'

'Kensei won't let them come get me right? He is smarter than that right?' Shuhei asked with concern, looking at his zanpakto spirit in the eye.

'I am sorry but I refuse to lie. He will let them come with him and it will be on his head that they are in danger. He will likely think that the more of them there are the more of a chance they stand against these foul smelling idiots.' Kazeshini put a long nailed hand on his masters shaking shoulders.

'But you haven't been training them long enough; my siblings will get slaughtered before they realize that they are the family that Grimmjow said I have.' Shuhei looked at Kazeshini with a determined expression, 'We have to get free and help keep them alive. We just have to.'

Kazeshini smiled proudly, 'That is the master I know and love.'

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Again I am so sorry for the late update, please forgive me. I am going to try and shoot for at least once a week update. I need to get to know my new neighborhood that I live in now. And I am now doing seven fanfics, my life just got real fun. Lol

So anyway until next time.


	18. Splinters Request

Alright everyone here is a new chapter that you all have been waiting for. I have to say thank you for your patience as I have some much going on right now. You guys are absolutely wonderful. I hope you all enjoy.

Also please let me know if you want Toshiro to come back to the story and I will happily do so for you all.

On to the story my friends.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Kensei and the rest of the Visord's walked into the turtles home and were met with a scene of a clearly worried family. Master Splinter had the turtles meditating to calm them, "Forgive us, but this is the first time we really had to worry about Shuhei."

Kensei shook his head, "No, your worry is not misplaced. Aizen is a dangerous man that will do anything to gain power."

The old rat sighed, "I was afraid of that. My son has quite a trial ahead of him."

Lisa stepped forward with a serious look in her eyes, "You are taking this really well for someone who calls himself Shuhei's father, how is that?"

Splinter smiled at her, "I am his father, I know what my son is capable of. But I had known from the first time I laid my eyes on him that he was going to have a hard path. In response up until this point I have done everything I can to keep him happy."

Lisa's eye softened at the response, "Oh…I see."

Hyori glared, "If you cared so much you wouldn't have let him get caught in the first place. A real father wouldn't ever let that happen to their child."

"Do you remember your parents?" The adults looked at Donatello who wore a blank a face despite the fact that he had tears in his eyes and his siblings glared at the loud mouthed Visord. "Well do you?"

Said Visord's face turned red from embarrassment, "Well…I…That is not the point the point is…"

Donny's voice stayed angrily calm as he stood up, "No the point goes to show that you have no idea what a father should do. You only know what the world tells you. All five of us were raised differently despite being raised in the same area. Each of us needed something different from the other. I needed something to keep my mind occupied, Raph needed something to do to keep his anger in check, Leo needed something to help calm him when he got over emotional, and Mikey needed time to be a clown and have fun. That is how we turned out the way we did. But Shuhei was always different. He had nightmares every night because of his past; in fact there were times when he never slept alone when we were younger. We had to break him out of his blank facial expressions, we had to show him what family meant, we had to love in unconditionally because he was human and we were not, and most importantly as a family we had to show him all the love and support that he needed as he worked through all of this. You were not there when he went through all of this, WE WERE. So shut your mouth if you have no idea what you are talking about." After the purple turtle finished he walked into his lab and locked the door.

The Visord's looked at the locked door shocked and then back a Splinter as Lisa asked, "What was that?"

The old rat sighed as Leo answered in a level voice, "Donny has always been special from the rest of us. He is more like Shuhei than we will ever be. They both hold back their feelings until the dam breaks and they are both very intelligent. It took the rest of us a while to figure that out on our own, dad wouldn't say anything. In fact there are times when I feel that if Kazeshini didn't bond himself to Shuhei he would have chosen Don." Raph and Mikey nodded their agreement as they got up and went to do their own things as Leo walked into the training room.

"They are very protective of Shuhei despite being eight years younger than him. He was always troubled at the beginning. I can remember clearly how hard they worked to get Shuhei where is today. So happy and open, he was never like that when I first took him in."

Love closed his eyes as he said, "He was lucky that he ended up with you all. I can see how having a family changes a person and he changed for the better from what I had heard about him."

"We wouldn't know about that, my sons said they didn't care about his past when Kazeshini offered to tell. All they wanted was the Shuhei they knew and loved. That is all they want out of him." The rat said looking at Donatello's lab, "Their affection for their older brother I can't even rival with my own love for him. It would be unfair. To answer you question Hyori the reason I let my son put himself out in the world like I do isn't to get the money he is able to bring in, it is because he needs to see the outside world. My real protection goes to my other sons, as they are turtles they are not allowed to show themselves to the other humans for they will be lab rats if they get caught. That is the reason I didn't show nearly enough protection to Shuhei, because it is his job as their older brother to protect them."

"So you are saying you don't love him like the turtles." Hyori said judgmentally.

The old rat chuckled, "You misunderstand, I love him just fine. However as a father it would be heartless of me to keep him down here like his younger brothers just because I am protective. He is human after all, he will blend in my other sons' won't. Besides a father can only protect his children for so long. They eventually grow up and want to start to start lives of their own. Even my turtle children will want to leave the nest one day. I will not hold them back, isn't that want a parent has to do one day?"

Hyori stared shocked and not having a response. Kensei chuckled along with the rest of the Visord's at Hyori, "I see, you have done a better job then some parents I see around here."

"However I have a favor to ask of you all."

Kensei looked at the rat, "Yea, what do you need?"

"Kazeshini has been training my son's to use their Spiritually Energy. Now that Shuhei has been captured I know they will do anything to get him back. Would you mind training them in the way that he has been? Last I heard from the spirit was that they were close to controlling as much as he felt was safe to keep them alive against the hollows."

Kensei shook his head, "I'm sorry but I will not. I think it is best that you keep them here and let us handle getting him back."

The old rat smiled, "Then you don't know my son's very well. They will find a way to get their on their own whether or not it is following you. There is a reason that you could never find Shuhei down here and that reason is named Donatello."

The white haired Visord faltered as Love stepped in, "You mean to say that you second youngest will find a way to get there despite how dangerous it is?"

"Like I said you don't know my son's. Danger follows their very foot steps, have you heard them say anything about the Foot Clan?"

Kensei nodded, "Sounds like a stupid club is you ask me."

Splinter sighed, "They are a clan of ninja thieves from Japan. Their leader the Shredder is their plus my nemesis. He is out to get rid of us and take over New York. My youngest four have fought him on multiple plains of existence and many a time in the city. The Shredder has never met my oldest yet, but I can tell you even he would give Shuhei a hard time. He is very skilled in the new way of fighting while my very son's are trained in the old way ninjisu. They are no stranger to danger, and yes my son will find a way to get to where ever this Aizen lives I can assure you of that."

Love and Shinji looked at Kensei, "Hey look man it is better that they go in better prepared then the way they are."

Kensei looked at Shinji, "I know, but I also know that Shuhei would hate to see them in danger. I also don't want them to be used against him if they get caught."

Donny walked up working on some contraption, "Kazeshini will not let that happen. He would let us die to keep Shuhei safe." The Visord's looked at him shocked, "Kazeshini told us that we are not his priority when it comes to Shuhei's safety. He would probably let Shuhei die as not to be able to see us die. He likes us enough but not nearly as much as he is protective of Shu."

Kensei looked at the device in Donny's hands, "What is that?"

The young turtle blinked and simply answered, "A smoke bomb." The Visord's looked at him like he was the strangest thing in the world. "What I make stuff like this all the time. I just got done making acid bombs too."

"Where did you get the supplies to make such things? I thought you couldn't go to stores." Lisa and Hyori asked in surprise.

The purple turtle smiled with pride, "The junk yard, you would be surprised what people throw away."

Kensei's jaw dropped, 'Holy shit and here I thought the red and blue turtles were dangerous.'

Tachikaze and his inner hollow laughed at him, 'Like I said you had it wrong.'

'He reminds me of…Urahara. How is possible to create things that he does with just stuff from the junk yard?'

Tachikaze replied, 'Think about it for a moment. He has spent fifteen years in the sewers working with what he's got. At this point he has made vehicles, somehow blocked any of us from sensing anything down here, he is their doctor, smarter than all of his turtle siblings put together…shall I continue?'

'No I get it, he taught himself how to do everything. That is really quite an achievement for one so young. He really is a genius.'

Kensei sighed looking at the purple turtle, "Do I have something on my face?"

"Tell me, how many things have you made."

Donatello got excited, "Oh a lot of things. All the rides you see and what I made in the past, all the gadgets that I have, fixed everything that is in this home, smoke bombs, all the technological code that keeps us from being hacked, and other things as well."

The white haired Visord sighed and turned to the rat, "Fine we will train them. Like Shinji said it is better that they are better trained for what is about to happen anyway."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Sorry I took so long to get this out; I was studying for a driver's license I have to get while I live in Japan. My American one doesn't work here while I live here for the next few years. And I have been trying to spend some time with my husband. He came home yesterday very upset because of work. I swear I am not making this up, things are crazy right now.

Anyways love you guys and I will see you later with the next chapter.


	19. Relization

Like promised another chapter for my wonderful readers. I am going to say this, even though I should have said it on the first chapter, I claim the first bleach ninja turtle crossover. Please read and enjoy. ;)

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Aizen stood next to Szayelaporro as they looked at the screen in front of them, "You are sure there is no way to block the Zanpakto Spirit from taking over?"

The arrancar shook his head, "Nope, I tried out every theory I could come up with that would not kill the human. I mean soul reaper could survive them sure but seeing that he is actually human and not a substitute makes my choices limited."

Aizen rubbed his face, "What about blocking the Zanpakto energy."

The pink haired arrancar shook his head, "Nope, he doesn't sustain enough energy to survive that. That was my first thought, then I realized that he was human when I read his energy signals. Without his connection to Kazeshini he will die."

Aizen sighed and looked at the prisoner in the screen. 'You are really trying to make this difficult aren't you?' "Ok, what about control procedures will he survive those?"

Szayelaporro sighed again, causing the leader to look at him. "That is where the problem lies. With Kazeshini blocking his mind we can't do anything to control his master on one hand. On the other hand if we do manage to control him Kazeshini most likely won't let himself be released."

"So he is useless. I did not see this coming." Aizen said more to himself than to his pink haired Arrancar.

Szayelaporro cleared his throat, "May I speak Lord Aizen?" The leader looked at him, "Well you say that your zanpakto has the ability to…trick the senses. Why not just use that on him?"

Aizen gave him a thinking look, "Have you run that through?"

"Well no my Lord I have not. I just thought that it would be rude to ask that of you…at the beginning." The pink haired Arrancar stuttered out.

The lord brunet looked at him with calculated eyes. "Make the comparisons and see if it will work. I want every idea you ever had tried out and compared."

The pink haired Arrancar hastily started typing, "Yes Lord Aizen right away." Aizen walked out without replying but Szayelaporro knew what his Lord wanted.

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Donatello stood next to Michelangelo healing his once again twisted ankle. "Honestly Micky how do you manage to do this every time?"

The orange turtle chuckled out nervously, "Well…you know me just being me." Donny looked his younger brother with serious eyes, "What it isn't my fault that I like want I like to do."

"The only I don't complain more is because it is giving my more time to practice this gifts that Shuhei's Zanpakto taught us." Donny said stretching his arms above his head. "That should do it."

Micky leaped up yelling as he ran away from Don, "Whooho I am free."

Donny chuckled and followed his brother out of the healing area. "I swear that brother of mine."

Kensei chuckled at the two youngest antics with each other. The white haired man looked at Shinji as he said, "The turtles amuse you don't they?"

Kensei nodded, "They do. It is the way to act so normal like they had been raised with humans instead of away from them. I can see why Shuhei loves them as much as he does. It would have been interesting being raised they way those five were."

Shinji nodded, "I can agree with you on that. He certainly different from what we expected him to be. Splinter did a great job raising him."

Kensei shook his head, "Soul Society did a bang up job screwing themselves over with him. If they had not reacted the way that they did they would have had a powerful ally. When we help get him back to his family Soul Society will not have anyway of ever getting to him. Especially now that he has all his memories."

Shinji burst out laughing, "And they are not dumb enough to use them against Shuhei either. Especially after what I heard what was relayed to Rukia."

Kensei looked at him, "What was the message?"

"Our little Shuhei bloodied up what used to be his best friend when he was in Soul Society. He did this while fighting two arrancar at the same time. Heard they were not in any better shape after he was done." Shinji replied with the biggest smile on his face.

The white haired Visord's eyebrow shot up, "Really now? He actually attacked a Soul Reaper?"

Shinji chuckled, "He was the one that looked the worst apparently."

Kensei shook his head, 'Wow he really did start over if he reacted like that. What is he trying to do? Make himself look like the enemy?' "I didn't think he was capable of that."

Splinter chuckled beside him, startling both Visord's. "My son isn't like he used to be. He is better even if he doesn't handle some situations well."

One of Kensei's eyebrows twitched in slight irritation, "How the hell do you manage to sneak up on people who should be able to sense you?"

Splinters smiled got a little bigger, "Kazeshini explained that only Shuhei will be able to sense us because he grew up with our distinct Spiritual Pressures. Unless there is a scanner made to detect us only no one else will be able to sense us like he can."

Kensei shook his head as Shinji chucklyingly said, "That would explain why we didn't know you all were down here till we saw you for ourselves."

Splinter nodded and looked over at his four sons, "Do me a favor and please protect them. They and Shuhei are all I have in this world." The father chuckled when the red turtle pulled the blue one into a noogie.

Kensei also chuckled before looking at the old rat, "We will try our best to get him and them back home safely. Though I can't promise that they won't have scars or bumps."

"Thank you. These are my children no matter how anyone else sees it. To me they are very precious. The bumps and scars will be a testament to what they had to do to keep family safe. They will be happy to wear them."

Kensei sighed, "I sure hope they are ready for tomorrow. It is not going to be easy to get him back."

tbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtbtb

Aizen walked into the room holding Shuhei. The self proclaimed lord had the boy unchained but his Spiritual Pressure was being blocked. "How are you?" Like the child to Aizen he was now the brunet gave a huff and proceed to ignore him. "Really? How about acting your age?"

Shuhei turned and gave him a board look, "Ok then. Fuck. Off." He walked over to the wall opposite of Aizen and leaned against it.

The traitor shook his head and smiled at the twenty year old, "You would do well not to piss me off."

Shuhei snorted and crossed his arms as he defiantly replied, "Or what you are going to kill me and I wouldn't have to see you unbearable face anymore?"

On the outside Aizen looked the very epitome of calm, on the inside not so much. 'How dare he. He is in my domain and he still has the balls to be defiant.'

'Calm down master. He is trying to rile you up. You need to keep in mind he is no longer that mature lieutenant you knew him as. He is around his twenties now. His life literally started over.'

'Started over with old memories.' Aizen countered going back to reality and to Shuhei. "Now…"

"Go away."

Aizen didn't let the boy's interruption get to him, "Now about your stay here."

Shuhei took a calming breath before he pulled a Raph. "I said go away. I will get free and I will kick your ass and I don't need Spiritual Pressure to do that."

Aizen shook his head, "You are not going to make this easy are you?"

The young brunet cocked an eyebrow, "Hell. No. Now go away before I do kick your ass. Or better yet let me go so you can keep your fake kingdom in one piece. Either way works for me."

Aizen blinked, 'It is as if the old one doesn't exist anymore despite the memories being there.'

'Like I said master, he isn't the same person you used to know. He is different now. He needs to be handled differently than before.'

'You mean treat him like a child.' Aizen asked with disbelief.

'No treat him how he is carrying himself. He isn't a child but he is a young adult. As in still learning more. Going to collage and still needing some guidance from a parent.'

Aizen blinked and thought back to how Shuhei was acting now and how he was when they didn't have him. 'Hm well I'll be. He isn't the same after all.' Looking over at the said brunet who was now glaring at him heatedly. 'He doesn't even carry himself the same anymore.'

When the traitor started chuckling Shuhei blinked and yelled, "Why the hell are you laughing?" Without answering his question Aizen walked out of the room and locked it. "WHAT THE HELL!"


End file.
